Helghan's Rise
by The Helghast Marine
Summary: The civil war between the Galactic Empire and the Rebel Alliance raged on, but history changes when the forgotten Empire has risen from the shadows. They fed only on war, death and destruction. Let the entire galaxy and the force trembled in terror for them to return to take their rightful place in the galaxy or let the galaxy all burn. They are the Helghast and they know war.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

 **Opening Statement**

 **Broken and banished to Helghan during the Old Great Galactic War, the inhabitants of helghan no longer human, evolved in the hardships of their harsh planet and they renamed themselves as Helghast with proof that their filtration mask to mark symbols of pride in replacing their shame . Now the Helghast are now the vengeful Militarized Super Power and became the galaxy's ultimate threats in the name of the force. After many millenniums ago in isolation, now the Helghast return stronger than ever with hateful black hearts to reclaim what was rightfully theirs. Fighting and conquering across the galaxy to take revenge for their ancestors agonizing past. They march across the galaxy with nothing but ragefull hatred and an endurance only a few souls can match. Their thirst for vengeance and bloodshed is still powerful that both Rebels or Imperials of the Galactic Empire neither sentient being or light/dark force users still look upon the emblem of the Helghast Triad with fear as they remember the terrible war that shook the galaxy to the core already enacted. The Helghast each is an army of his/her own and woe betide any of those dare to cross their path in the name of Helghan.**

* * *

 **They once flee their old galaxy away from the sith empire-Republic war out from the outer rims into the unknown regions.**

Two helghast fighters flew though the dark space through the asteroid field as they turn , their wings display the emblem of the Triad

 **They were on the run for years until Helghan was discovered by them while the rest of the galaxy thought those who flee had perished.**

The Helghast fighters guided past a stream of asteroids into a gas cloud.

 **Once settled on Helghan , they endured years of hardships, poverty and salvation while their hatred at the galaxy grew. Overtime, they were growing stronger.**

Out of the gas cloud , the fighters raced forward to join the formation of thousands of aerial star craft spiraling around a planet. A ship with hammerhead fins with the triad on it's broadside as the fighter flew over the ship.

 **Until one man united the people of Helghan under a glorious promise and ultimately rename themselves as the Helghast.**

Helghast soldiers in massive formations spread across the standing grounds with hundreds of banners flying with crimson red. A massive MAWLR stood with pride and glory as warship hover overhead.

 **In time they grew stronger. Now they were too strong to the core and are ready to take back the galaxy that is rightfully their.**

Massive armada was gathered in space , ships sized to stardestroyers ranging from cruisers, battleships , carriers ,giant warships and dreadnaughts stood in formation

 **One goal for the Helghast Empire ; let the galaxy burn.**

A man in a suit mixed with robes stood on the balcony of his complex overlooking the massive city of slums and mixtures of rundown apartment buildings before looking at the fleet massing in the skies. A simile formed on the older man's lips before walking away into the complex.

"It begins."

* * *

 **Helghan**

 **Pyrrhus City (Capital of Helghan)**

 **0 BBY**

Scolar Visari walked towards the podium that sat in the center of the large stage on the outskirts of the Autarch Palace. Three Massive banners represent the triad flapped bellow him. Infront of Visari was a massive crowd gathered at the rally waiting for Visari to begin his speech.

Visari was flanked by Colonel Male Radec along with another man dressed in a grey suit equipped with Commando amor armed down to the feet ( Helghast Commando outfit from Killzone Shadow Fall) ; a shoulder plate amor represent a symbol of a wolf and lightsaber cross. Covered in a black hood with a facemask of six small glowing orbs on the visors eye piece. A black saber strapped on his back along with an assault rifle. They were followed by warriors dressed in back amor with grey strips with dark sabers behind their backs along with Visari's daughter Hera and Lady Visari the husband of Scolar Visari.

They all stood side by side with Visari as he stepped up to the podium , Visair grabbed both slides of the podium before raising his chin to stand his ground infront of the crowd.

 _"My people , sons and daughters of Helghan , many centuries ago we been a broken nation. Shammed , shunned , opposed and conquered by those we sought to escape. I remember the tales of despair that our ancestors endured by those responsible for tormenting us and robbing us of our will and soul."_ Spatted Visari pounded a fist and pointed on his left.

 _"Ten years ago, I asked for time and that time has been grant by from you . You; the strength in my arm and the holders of my dreams."_

A row of Helghast soldiers stood vigilant and a soldier along with look up proudly.

 _"Our ancestors remember and witness the darkest time of our history when they cast us all to the edge of the galaxy to die in banishment , but wrong they are , Our forefathers embarked on the greatest exodus in the history of the history of mankind. An Exodus for freedom. We thank the force and Helghan for that freedom."_

 _ **Flashback reveal an armada of refugee ships arriving at light brownish and grey planet , A fleet of ships flew across the electrical storm with clouds sparked lighting before descended on the ground .**_

 _" Our new world changed our fact ,it weaken us but we are getting stronger."_

At a refugee camp , people struggling to stay warm in their huts as the toxic storm raged on . A bald man coughed out blood on a bunk with veins sticking out on the skin pleading for a respirator . A family of three huddled together against the heater for warmth.

In a local hospital, doctors and nurse struggled to do their runs. In a hallway packed with doctors with mask and patients on stretchers caught violently. One of the doctors place a breather on one of the patients on a bed ; pumping oxygen in the mouth allow the man to relax.

 _"The time you have given me ; I have rebuild our people , our nation and our pride."_

Soldiers dressed in combat formed with weapons on their hands ; both men and women marching across alongside tanks and mechs in large formations as the Helghast armies mobilized for war. The third army was growing in an astonishing rate during Visari's reign five times every month.

 _"Our enemies at home have been reeducated and now have newfound insight to our cause."_

A soldier forced three men on their knees on the street and an officer executed them one by one.

 _"On this day we stand united once more . On this day our enemies will curse the day we take back our birth right from us. This is the day we take back our rightful place in the galaxy. Let the galaxy curse the day we return for our rightful place in the galaxy."_

As a thunderous roar of cheers across the crowd.

Thousands of soldiers rushing towards the transports and drop ships waiting on the airfield , officers barking orders to the troops . Supplies and vehicles loaded on the ships and star fighters and star jets flew along the warships of Helghan in the skies. A massive battleship rose from the landing pad of the port.

A fleet of Helghast ships prepared to wrap to their destination all went to hyperspace.

" _On this day_ , _On this day, those driven to divide us will hear our voice! On this day, we shall act as one, and we shall be ignored NO MORE_ _! "_

A space station monitoring a planet in the outer rim under imperial rule along with a two star destroyers hovering over the orbit face off a massive fleet.

Officers on the control bridge of the station busy in their work that they ignored a massive fleet appeared in a blink of an eye to their horror. A radar officer manning a station looked with shock as the radar screen blinking red.

A pair of officers turned to the bridge scene with shock and horror as another massive fleet just came out of hyperspace.

An ensign and another officer watch in complete horror as the unknown warships unleashed a barrage of laser lances , plasma/ energy streams, railgun rounds , thermal blast , artillery shells, missiles and Arc energy beams into the star destroyers and patrol ships into flaming debris . Turbolaser defence succumbed to the relentless assault.

One of the star destroyers covered in flames as the ship pummel down the surface.

Then a squad of Helghast soldiers stormed the control deck firing their Sta-52 assault rifles killing everyone present in the deck taking control of the station. A Helghast Assault soldier stood infront of the view port watching the invasion.

Another wave of transports supported by battlecruisers begun planetary assault. Overlord drop ships and ATACs flew from their carriers into the Imperial City ; the aerial vehicles dropping off soldiers or firing missiles.

A helghast soldier emerged from the transport rushing into battle.

A Helghast cruisers dropping off a platoon of tanks and fresh ground troops in the city middle ready to take the city. Civilians found themselves running for their lives as the Imperials stationed on the city start to fighting for their lives.

The intense battle raged across the city as the helghast forces charging on the streets , crushing the imperials attempt to coordinate defences and slaughtering those who attempt to flee. Rockets , artillery shells , turbo laser bolts and lance beams raining down on imperial positions.

A burning AT ST collapsed in the street as a helghast light hover tank rumbled past the wreckage. A stormtrooper collapsed to the ground with a part of helmet visor destroyed revealing a wide horrified eye with a Helghast soldier stood over with a rifle smoking.

Thousands of Helghast soldiers stormed the government main building , killing the governor and throwing his body out the window. A squad of Helghast soldier on top of the building raising the Empire's flag replacing it with the helghast flag. The buildings across the city were decorated with helghast banners as the hordes of red eye pieces roared with triumph as the Helghast flag flew freely on top of the city hall.

A pair Helghast officer along with a heavy trooper with a heavy machine gun walking along the bodies of dead stormtroopers scattered across the street. An imperial officer crawled and begged for mercy only to have a bullet in the forehead.

 _"Defenders of the Helghast dream ! My crusaders of Helghan go fore and make the dream our reality. Now is our time. Let the our dreams ignite the fires of war across the galaxy."_

The warriors stood beside Visair draw our their darksabers and raised them in the air as the celebrating mass waving helghast flags and chanting word Helghan echoing the sky.

Visair smiled and turned away from the podium and disappeared in shadows under the flags along with company as the chanting mass echoed on.

Visair returned to his palace as he stood alone infont of the window in his chambers as he watch the metropolis of the capital silently.

"Father." Call out a voice

"My son Alec."

The figure with the shoulder plate with wolf and saber symbol stood in the floor staring at his father. The figure walked up the stairs to his father as he push a button revealing his face with black eyes and snow hair.

"My son walk with me." Said Visair as he and his son stood infront of the window watching the city

" When are you be leaving soon my son." Said the helghast Emperor.

"When I am ready father." Replied the young man." You play this role of strength our people and it is my duty to lead them just like you."

"Alec , your mother and Hera are my life work , blood , joy and happiness. This moment I am proud of the man you become." Said Visair.

"This moment of rejoice is yours my father." Said Alec as he felt a hand place on his shoulder.

" Yes this is when the helghast reclaim their rightful place across the universe and the galaxy will be ours for eternity. But Alec our enemies are countless and some of our enemies are no ordinary foe."

"I understand father." Said Alec

"This war I fear will be a long journey to victory, you will know loss but by the time you fought on no matter how , grow stronger you must that is the will of the force and claim revenge against those who fallen your comrades." Said Visair. "Be vigilant and on your guard my son if you don't fate is worse than death unimaginable ."

" I do not want to make that choice of sending you to war but you insist on leading the charge." Said Visair.

" A proud and worthy son of Helghan is value than a dead child. You are my flesh and blood my son." Said Visair turned to face. "But as a father love his children dearly."

"I will remember that. It is my decision father to go to war." Said Alec determinedly "We will honour our ancestors vow that all of our enemies across the galaxy we once lost will burn in the name of Helghan. They will drown in their own blood"

" As a knight of the Shadow Creed , honouring only our ancestor's vow, we will win the war at all cost." Said Alec smashing a fist against his amour before wrapping his arms around his father.

" May the force is with you , Helghan gives it's blessing and my blessing as well Alec. Go fore my son and lead the crusaders and the helghast dream to our ultimate reality." Said Visair with a proud simile on his face.

"I will my father , I will attend my sister and my mother." Said Alec with determination in his eyes. " Let the Force guide me to war and Helghan will prevail. I will not fail."

A bittersweet Visari still smiled and patted Alec on the shoulder. "For Helghan , let our enemies fall." The father and son said together.

Masses of Helghast warships gathered at the edge of the galaxy right to the path of the outer rim where the first spark of war will ignite and shake the galaxy to the core.

* * *

 **Coruscant System**

 **Core worlds**

 **Capital of the Galactic Empire**

Darth Sidious sat on his throne mediating in his chambers watching the largest metropolis booming outside his palace but Sidious suddenly felt a rumble in the force.

The Emperor close his eyes and reach out to the force to see the source of this distrubence. The presence in the force felt intoxicating , so thick Sidious never felt before , the more deeper Sidious reach out the more toxicing it became. The presence covered it's self in the darkness. The Force was becoming more afraid of something and the presence of darkness and hatred enough to match a Sith.

The Vision then reveal an smoking face of grey and black with glowing eye pieces and a smoking breather mask.

The monstrous face then answered "We are coming galaxy will burn. You will burn. Your destruction is the will of the force ,we are their instrument."

Sidious gasped as his conscious regain control snapped him out of his vision. What ever he saw in this disturbance was toxicing and too harrow to process . It can't be possible he emperor muttered to himself ; an ancient race told in history had perish a very long time ago has returned.

He realized there was a great enemy coming into the galaxy.

Meanwhile other force users neither dark or light they all felt it , a presence unlike anything encouther.

Darth Vader stood on the Super Star destroyer Executor watching his fleet and then he clutched his head as he felt a disturbance in the force. The Enforcer of the Empire was shaking with confusion and Vader knew something was coming to the galaxy .What every they are , they were coming .

Master Yoda opened his eyes during his meditation on his home , the grand Jedi master felt in the force a storm was coming and will be destructive.

He sense a hidden presence full of untamed hatred in the shadows of the force. Yoda could not see it but it was using something to hid themselves in the force.

Deep down in Yoda , he felt something terrible will erupt.


	2. The Factions

**Fractions**

 **Helghast Empire**

The Helghast Empire is the authoritarian and militarized governing body on planet Helghan and the home of the Helghast War Machine. The Helghast are offshoot of former humans who completely mutated then adapted to the hellish atmospheric conditions of Helghan. No longer they are human anymore and they considered themselves to be the master race.

During the war of the old republic and the sith empire , an largest exodus of refugees fleeing the ongoing war raging across the galaxy , the refugees then journeyed across the unknown regions to search for forgotten worlds hoping to rebuild in peace. After many years of travel, the refugee fleet stumbled across a habitual world named Helghan but Helghan was hostile , harsh world filled with ferocious and electrifying storms. Long time ago, Helghan was once an Republic mining world until the former inhabitants abandon the planet due to its extreme hostile conditions.

Most of the refugees were humans were ill prepared for the harsh environment and the first generation that came first died shortly. Over time, future generations begun to adapted and evolved with biological resistance to the atmospheric conditions while Helghan colony begun building up slowly. But decades of poverty , famine , pirate raids and hardship already took a great tone on the colonists , their hatred grew at the Sith Empire for destroying everything and the bitter resentment of the old Republic along with the jedi for failing to defend them. Some of the colonists want to leave Helghan and go back to the galaxy for help but the government ignored those pleas to take such an action. This continuous hardship wasn't going to stop.

Until one man rose to power uniting all of helghan out of the ashes ; became a legend in the helghast people and transformed them into a super power the galaxy never seen and that man was Scolar Visari. Visari had told the desperate people of Helghan that the breathing masks they once wore are nothing but pride of their evolution and no longer human they once were. They were the helghast .Visari had Helghast scientists and engineers had developed arsenal of pretrusite weaponry that eschew blasters , siege machines , nanotech ,non-hyperspace drive FTLs and many more. The Helghast were growing in power and strength while secreting trading raw materials on the black market or to neutral star systems exchange for raw materials, food , supplies ,funding, resources and information.

After decades of rebuilding , colonizing unknown systems and militarizing ; Helghan was transformed into the a major super power and little does the helghast people know all for this was a hungry power director Visari. No one knows Visari's true agenda was but know as a greatest man of Helghan . The Helghast Empire was waiting at the doorsteps of the former galaxy they abandon for decades ready to shake the galaxy to their knees while the Empire is still at power.

 _ **Helghast Military**_

The Helghast Armed Forces are extremely militarized and harden but build for war and death. The Helghan Empire's nationalistic ideals emphasize the superiority of the Helghast, a strong military, and total commitment to the Helghast government. Their ideals are symbolized by the Helghast Triad which emphasizes duty, obedience, and loyalty.

The helghast military is divided into eight branches ; the Army , Navy , Aerial Star Force , Expeditionary Force, Galactic Marines , Special Warfare Operations , Covert-Intelligence, Vanguard Legions and Auxiliary legions.

The Helghast military specialized in vicious, rapidly sweeping surgical strikes reliant on the element of surprise, overwhelming numbers , extreme firepower. Also focusing almost completely on offensive based strategies and Navy tactics include ruthless boarding actions and infamous strategic 'Void Combat' . Soldiers in all classes and rank were all supported by Legions of Armor , Artillery and mechanized vehicles. Rumors of prototype developments of MWDs , advanced combat droids, power armor , Ballistic and laser arsenals, engineered super soldiers and massive killing machines such as the MAWLR will be joining the ranks of the massive helghast army.

 **Galactic Empire**

The Empire was born from the fall of the corrupted and Stagnant Republic ; the New Order promised to restoreOrder ,Stability and Security for the war-torn galaxy and promise of an effective stronger government. Under the rule of former chancellor Palpatine or the Emperor , threats from separatists remnants **,** pirate hold outs to violent species were weed out . Peace and prosperity under the Empire came at the price for sacrificing freedom and democracy.

Under the Galactic Empire's regime , Palpatine 's state was effective as it was immense ; Vast massive fleets of arrow dagger like star destroyers prowling through the stars, countless legions of mechanized infantry , flat featureless Stormtroopers, monstrous walkers , dark side users and mercenaries from the outer rim. Glory and efficiently of the Galactic Empire and it's vast military became propaganda across the hyper waves with showcases of its Navy and Army vaporizing their enemies with turbo laser fire orchestrated by propagandists and technicians. Region Sectors and Local Systems run by Moffs or governors who swored loyally to the Empire. In the ranks of the Imperial Military , officers and soldiers back stab each other left and right for favors and promotion into the Imperial High Command.

Despite the unity and efficiency of the might of the Empire , the population living in the Empire was driven by hate, fear , greed and xenophobia . Under the guidance of Emperor Pallpatine or Sidious and his sith ideology, conflict and strife , during these dark times the galaxy became a discordant of madness and suffering all for this for the amusement of a shriveled old man until the first contract with the Helghast Empire that will shake the galaxy to it's knees.

 _Imperial Military_

The Imperial military of the Empire was divided into Imperial Navy , Army and Stormtrooper Corps all made up of humans. Their might is from the main source of countless stormtroopers supported by mechanized walkers AT ST , Giant AT ATs and Star Destroyers from Orbit with over whelming turbo fire along with hordes of TIE fighters. Most of the Galaxy's resources and materials all goes to the factories of the Imperial War machine that produced weapons to experimental combat droids Dark troopers , Aerial Starfighter classes , ground vehicles and enormous warships.

The Imperial Armed Forces only focus on Infantry mass and Aerial Power because the Empire gears it's armies towards intimidation rather than military efficiency and evolution in waging war from technological advances and military design.

 **The Rebel Alliance**

Not all those in the senate pledged their allegiance and support to the Empire , a group of Republican Loyalists wished to preserved the values of the old republic became the seeds of a resistance movement to oppose the reign of the empire. Due to the three years of Galactic war had already strength Palpatine's leadership position in the senate became concerning to some senators in the senate until they attempted a opposing delegation to push the chancellor to restore the entire Republic to pre war status. But the delegation was crushed when the 'jedi rebellion 'occurred and worse Palpatine declared himself the emperor and the formation of the Empire had begun.

Those who opposite Palpatine with thin the Senate neither imprisoned, retired from politics or forced into exile

Over early days of the Empire, pockets of resistance cells fought against the Empire but the Empire continued to invade and occupied cores worlds to other local systems with an iron fist forcing the populations to submit to Imperial Rule. Nonhumans treated with resentment and offend harassed. Without the proper organization to ignite a full-scale rebellion, local resistance group struggled against the Empire's war machine.

Later former Republican Senator Bail Organa and Mon Mothma formed a resistance coalition and united every freedom Fighter Cells, Rebel groups and Factions into the Alliance or the Alliance to restore the Republic . The Rebel Alliance dedicated itself to bring the Empire down for good. High Alliance Command often-coordinating joint military operations against the Empire by organizing hit and run attacks on Imperial shipping to obtain supplies and resources for the growing rebellion and the preparations for a civil war to begin. The Alliance was supported by surviving Jedi , imperial defectors and volunteers from star systems sicken of the Empire's iron fist but almost a military match against the Empire which wasn't enough.

Then the turning point of the war happens when the Rebel Alliance had made contact with the Helghast Empire waging war against the Galactic Empire. High Command realized the Empire was forced to fight on two fronts ; the rebellion and the Helghast. However the Rebels attempted to offer an alliance with the Helghast but the helghasts answered to nobody after they executed a diplomatic party send by the alliance who claimed the Rebels still haven't forgotten the mistakes of the old Republic but both factions agree to an uneasy armistice while intensive talks between the Helghast leadership and the Alliance broke down as the war raged on. Most of the Rebels overtime begun to grow increasingly fearful of the Helghast continuous aggression. Somehow the Helghast were waiting for a sign of weakness in the heart of the rebellion and this time they will cut the head off the Alliance


	3. Chapter 1 :Scolar Visari

**Chapter 2: Scolar Visari**

* * *

 **Pyrrhus Deep**

 **Visari's palace**

 **3 days until Emergence Day**

With thin the electric storm raining across the city, it's thunder and lightning sparked in the grim darkness of Helghan across the digital and booming metropolis, A palace stood on a hill watching it's a city with great this great palace guarded by hundreds of warrior servant stood vigilante to defend their emperor. One of the palaces has a garden chamber perfect for the Helghast emperor to mediate. A Helghast Vanguardsman stood viligant in the hall.

In the chamber was rows of exotic flowers and trees collected by the Autarch himself, a garden has a roundabout of green grass and stocked by exotic plant beds and luxury branches of green surround the chamber along with an artificial pound.

On this circle of grass was the Autarch himself as he sat on a stone bench enjoying the sounds and the breeze of the waterfall. A white-furred large wolf sitting next to him.

Visari took a cautious breath slowly as he slowly reaches to the Force to foresight his next vision. The force whispered to him that the gathering storm is in place; the galaxy they long abandon and were now in the state of war when the Galatic Empire rose to power and the rebellion was struggling against the Imperials.

Little does the galaxy know there was a new player in town ready to take back what has lost millenniums ago, he saw in the force; hundreds of systems decorated with the emblem of the Helghast; millions of their enemies laid broken and defeated on the ground along with thousands of burning Imperial ships burned away in space.

The force does warn him there will be enemies not like any ordinary foe will stand against the storm. Visari placed a hand on the wolf rubbing it's soft fur as the wolf sighed comfortably with its master.

Visair closed his eyes again as he remembers the time when the helghast were born.

* * *

 **" The force may contain the aspect of the dark and the light but the force will foresee the future no matter the certainties are grim or bright. The Force may predicate this fate but we were born something are that forerunner of our own Helghan"** Visair said as he envisioned the history of the birth of the Helghast

Long ago during the Great Sith Empire and the Old Galatic Republic, war raged across the galaxy even the Sith and the Jedi battled each other; thousands of worlds watched in the crossfire; with millions dead across the galaxy.

A large exodus of refugees fleeing the advancing Sith Empire flee across the galaxy to search for a system to for refuge as the Republic struggling to defend itself. Forcing more lives to fend for themselves. More and more ships containing republic refugees joined the exodus. The exodus fleet then travelled towards the outer rims for safety but the Sith Empire were closing in on the refugee armada. Many of the ships were destroyed by the Sith fleet and survivors were hunted or captured.

 **" We remember the black times when our forerunners of our people flee from our enemies determined to destroy all we held. The Force did nothing to stop them even the Old Republic did not stop their bloodshed. We watch as those who live under wicked; tormented and humiliated under the iron boot. "**

Only a quarter of the fleet survived with 3 million souls onboard as they barely survived the ambush. The fleet exited through the end borders of the Outer Rim and flee into the unknown Interstellar regions as they vanished from the galaxy.

For years the refugee fleet travels across the unknown regions looking for worlds to colonize with no success; Supplies became dangerously low, suicide rates and morale was commonly low among the refugees. Salvation finally came when the fleet discovered a new world, the newcomers called it Helghan.

Helghan was rich in resources but dangerous due to electric storms, hellish atmosphere also some continents contain radiation. Once settled on Helghan, the refugee learned that Helghan was once a Republic outpost but abandoned decades ago. But the road to rebuilding their society was a long journey. The population faced poverty, famine and diseases and more the continuous hardships.

But sadly, thousands of people most of them human died because their bodies struggled against the hostility of the planetary biosphere. People living in the slums struggling to survive against the environment day by day while building up their civilization to regain what was lost from the great galactic war. Challenges in Helghan were food shortages, diseases and hardships of life that every colonist had to face but this kind of suffering was going to stop. Many of the colonists want to leave the planet and look for other worlds or go back to the former galaxy for help but those ideas were ignored by the government.

 **"The force may seal our fate but that path was a setback. Over time, we were growing stronger that no man ability to evolve in these darkest times. We fought the darkness many years but we rose from our despair overtime. Our ancestors screaming for vengeance, resentment and our hatred runs in our blood. Revenge that we were given long ago is ready to be unleashed in time. "**

Decades past, as the population of Helghan slowly adapting to their hellish world, bodies and lungs grew resistant to the harsh environment rapidly. They were half human and alien-like in terms of overall genetic mutations, natural enhancements which made the difference than their human counterparts. They were beyond human.

One day, a scout ship discovered another refugee fleet wandering in space. Once incorporated the refugees to Helghast worlds, they learned the Sith empire has fallen and the Republic prevailed in the final stages of the world. Peace was given for time being.

 **"Violence is its own natural instant; the Sith, the Jedi, fighting for the lust and control of the force like children. But after all these years, peace has restored balance to the Force at a cost of bloodshed, death and ignorance. Have the Republic learned from its mistakes from the past? They did not because they were afraid of the past."**

The Helghan Cooperation by the Visari family gather the heads of the colony and discussing terms of their future and time for their nation to rise from the ashes. They focus on the economy , military and interstellar development.

Centuries later the heir of the Visari family named Scolar Visari took the torch of Helghan government.

Visari spoke to the Helghan people as the first to give voice later become the keystone of the Helghast people their identity as a new and entirely superior 'extra-human race. He stated that the Alien planet of Helghan had changed spiritually by the hardships they endured with the magnitude of the transformation but no longer human. He stated the value of gas mask-wearing once a badge of shame, he made it the integral of the Helghan identity of pride as a testament to wear the to his oratorical, diplomacy and magnetic skills, all Helghan rallied around him rich and poor. The Helghast Empire was born by the hearts of the Helghan people

 _A young Visari stood on the stage of the city with bravery speaking to the masses of people gathered to hear. Finishing his speech, Visair raise a fist in the air sparking the crowd to cheer wildly and loud with flags waving_

Three pillars represent Duty, Obedience, and Loyalty became the foundations of the Helghast Empire.

Time pass as the Helghan evolved and grew the stronger they become. New technological advances and wonders accomplished. The Autarch send out scouts of ships to secure for other inhabitant worlds. New systems were discovered rich in minerals and resources for colonization. Once the economic and social reforms had improved, starvation no longer a problem for the Helghast people.

A major break happen on one of the Helghast star systems when colonists discovered an ancient temple contains a large cache of sophisticated technologies know as Da'at Yichud an ancient scientific society devoted to studying the Force allowing the Helghast to study its artifacts as a top priority for research.

The Helghans decided to go back to the galaxy to reach out to the galaxy for trade, Helghan merchant trade ships begun trading resources for profit to fund the newfound nation's strength. Raw materials sold to local or neutral l star systems even on the black market. Most of the time, the Helghast avoid making contact with the Republic by setting up outposts in the Outer rim to monitor Galactic chatter. However, the Helghast Empire secretly made a pact with Mandalorian People while staying away from the Republic's eyes

Decades passed as Helghan slowly prospered year by year as they grew stronger than ever until the Black Sun organization decided to attack Helghan for slaves and spoils after pirates managed to locate the helghast homeward by following a civilian trading ship.

This ignites the Black Sun-Helghan War, the Helghast didn't call for the Republic for help due to resentment for centuries for allowing the Sith Empire to destroy everything. A brute war was fought for six years. Helghast armed forces managed to defeat the Black Sun forces and a remnant of the fraction flee back to the galaxy and the outer rim. Victory at the cost of millions of Helghast lives and damage to Helghan

The Helghast managed to locate and burn the major Black Sun base to the ground with no survivors. After the war, Visari announced the massive militarization of Helghan to ensure nothing like this would ever happen again.

 **"Peace; peace will always have a price. Greed, corruption and cowardice run in the veins of democracy like cancer rampant down on their souls. But conflict lurking around every corner and war serves a man's purpose. The Republic believes a thousand years in peace. Wrong they were because peace is still outdated**."

For three years since the Clone Wars raged on between the Republic and the Separatists, the helghast kept taps on both sides continued to trade technologic and materials to other star systems. Sometimes, the Helghast waged shadow wars against the Separatists and dozens of Hutt cartels and criminal organization.

Soon, the clone war ended with the Republic transformed into the Galactic Empire lead by Chancellor Palpatine as Emperor. In response to the rise of the Empire, Visair ordered all Helghast civilians stationed or lived in the outer rim recalled back to Helghan's borders effective immediately, taking Mandalorian loyalists with them. Cutting ties with the galaxy.

The Helghast Empire recognized the Empire as a major threat to the galaxy. The Helghast made preparations for war had begun with the Helghast War Machine rapidly built up, scientists and engineers researched and developed weapons; thousands of defensive lines draw and hundreds of agents were deployed to monitor and gathered intelligence on the empire.

 **" Many years, I have watched my people struggled through the darkness before but never again we will allow our history to repeat itself. Our ancestors long ago already plotted their terrible revenge for the everything we endured in the past. Our enemies will pay terribly when we spill their blood. Our Great Enemy ' the Empire' is ready to repeat our history."** _Visair stood on stage watching ranks of helghast troopers marching in formation down the street._

 **" We will all hold the torch that shines the Helghast people and our empire will lit the fire of our ultimate revenge only will burn the Empire to the ground. No more we will endure their torment, their wraith, their oppression and their corruption. We are the instrument of their destruction from the will of the Force. There will be only one order in this galaxy. Helghast Dominance."**

For so long, the Helghast remained hidden in the shadows for centuries and they watch as the Galactic Empire grew arrogant and corrupted in power as more star systems suffered the iron boot of the Empire while the Rebel Alliance struggled against the Empire. Now everything will change when the Helghast ready introduced themselves to the galaxy.

Out from the shadows revealed Visair **"The galaxy will know those served under Helghan's name belongs to the Helghast. We return to settle the score centuries ago. The galaxy will burn in the fires of war."** Visari opened his eyes as he rose from the stone bench back to reality , he patted the white wolf on the head. " A gathering storm is along the edge of the galaxy and the fires of war will rise." Said Visari to himself fading into the shadows.

* * *

Visari's eyes opened as he found himself returned to his spot along with the wolf that sat by his side. He relaxed for a moment ignoring the silence in the chamber

"My lord." Respond a mechanical voice.

Knowing who it was ,Visari turned to see a droid servant HK 790 "Nox", a humanoid droid (Like the body of a Skynet terminator) with a head (Like a Warhammer Nercon) with a bane masked cover over its mouth. The android stood with his arms behind his back.

HK Nox was a servant, bodyguard but a loyal friend of Visair who served the Visari dynasty for centuries. "Preparation for the war has begun." Said HK Nox " I advise to adjust tactical engagements when it comes to the Empire."

" Perhaps my old friend, I am worried about the outcome of achieving victory but victory cannot be achieved through sacrifice. No sacrifice too great but a worthy sacrifice is powerful that will send ripples of anguish through our enemies." Said Visari as he and the droid walked out of the chamber. " I take that as a wake-up call Nox. As long as the Helghast are cautious to know our enemy."

"My advisement is appreciated Lord Visari," said HK Nox " The fleet already been mobilized and are reaching the edge of the Outer Rim. They are ready to engage once you have given your command and word."

" Very well then, What about my son ?" Said Visari as he paused to stare at the portrait of himself surround by his subjects hanging on a wall. " He is attending his mother along with lady Hera." Reported the Android "He will be on deployment with thin 007 hours. Just to have his blesses and prayers."

Visari placed a hand on the android's shoulders "He is the finest in the family, but strong in the force and my heir."

Next to the Visari's portrait was a White hair boy over 18 years old in grey and darkest armour proudly held a darksaber in his hands. Alec Visari.

Meanwhile, Alec was with his mother and sister in the living room giving their final blessings and goodbyes. Lady Visari and Hera had their arms wrapped around her son and brother.

"Promise me to come home when it is over. My dear son," said Lady Visari before kissing his forehead "I am so proud to see you grow up so fast and the warrior you the force be with you."

"I will not fail I promise to come home to you, mother, My the force be with Helghan and this family." said Alec smiling at his mother squeezing his mother's hand.

" Oh Hera, I am going to back soon but I will remember how beautiful you are," said Alec brushed his fingers on his sister's face.

"Oh yes, you are little Alec , my big brother. Go Helghan." smirked Hera planting a kiss on Alec's nose before hugged him tight "I miss you Alec. I love you even father and mother."

"I will never forget that." said Alec as he held both of his mother and sister's hands. "I will not fail my duty." Alec then glazed at his father who similed proudly at his son and the rest of his family.


	4. Helghast military Forces

**Helghast Military**

 **Main Core of the Helghast Armed Forces**

* * *

 **Army –**

The Helghast Army is the major fighting core of the Helghast Empire to protect it's own citizens and authority. The Helghast Army relies on advanced weapons, technologic support, armored support, and large numbers being a large military force comprised of large battalions supported by endless troop movements to overwhelm the enemy and capture their territory. Helghast soldiers are heavily armed and well trained; using their vast numbers to their advantage and use mines and other lethal explosives to set up defensive positions against their enemies. The Helghan military's primary tactics primarily relate to the implementation of vicious, rapidly sweeping surgical strikes reliant on the element of surprise, focusing almost completely on offensive based strategies. The Army also repurposed former battle droids as support / cannon fodder and recruit mercenaries from other parts of the galaxy.

 **Navy –**

The Helghast Navy serves as the main backbone of the Helghast Empire and is the core of the military. The Navy is responsible focused on Naval space warfare , troop deployment , orbit support bombardment and ship to ship combat. Navy tactics involved boarding actions , deployment of atmospheric starfighters and the infamous strategic void combat. Somehow the Navy had powerful vessels equipped with advanced technological weaponry crewed by countless well-trained servicemen and women. The Navy was allowed to resolve to use MWDs (Massive Weapons of Destruction) in limitation. The Navy focus it's role in defending key systems under Helghast control, supply routes and their home world Helghan and the Navy deployed fleets for offensive engagements and planetary invasion.

 **Starfighter Force**

The Aerial Starfighter Force serves as the main spearhead of the Helghast Navy and Army. The Aerial force served as aerial defensive and offensive force tasked with conducting tactic strikes to bombing runs , gain air superiority and provide air support for ground troops. The Starfighter Force has Space and Atmospheric jets, starfighters , bombers and assault transports that play a field role in surgical combat engagements in the skies and the orbit. Aerial Star Force command and relied on carrier ships for deployment. The StarfighterForce deployed drones as support units alongside Helghast fighter squadrons or reinforcements to ground troops

* * *

 **Branches**

 **Expeditionary Force**

The Helghast Expeditionary Force is the branch of the Army that was assigned to exploration in uncharted regions of the unknown corners in the galaxy to find suitable planets for colonization, resources to mine and finding other civilizations to conqueror and destroy or to trade. The militarized Expeditionary Force specialized in guerrilla warfare, specialized reconnaissance and raiding. Only Best regiments with High combat to Survival experience or Veteran Squads handpicked to become kill teams or platoons by Helghan High command for intensive Operations were giving equipment Expeditionary Force often deployed Fire Teams or Kill platoons behind enemy territory with limited support and resources. Kill platoons were usually rare seen in frontline engagements due to the fact they were operating behind enemy lines by using hit and run methods strategically.

 **Helghast Galactic Marine Corps**

The Marine Corps of Helghan is the branch of the Navy and Helghan's Galatic Marine Corps is known for conducting galactic amphibious warfare on space or ground. The Marine Corps specialized in offensive roles such as EVO combat, ship boarding actions, Planetary landings and rapid troop were trained in operations involving hazardous environments on space or ground. Marines of Helghan responsible for safeguard and defending Helghast ships and installations.

 **Special Warfare Operation Legions**

Special Warfare Operations are the vital artery in the Helghast High Command. They are the military branch that specialized carrying difficult operations with surgical accuracy and precision. When the Helghast were now militarized and becoming more adaptive for war. The Helghast strategic council agree to introduce new methods of surgical warfare with precision coordination with thin the military without risking high causality rates. The Special Warfare Operations involved the deployment of ruthless and dedicated Special Forces, MWDs , next-generation experimental weaponry (if chosen carefully ) on the battlefield , black op missions , and Specialized Naval assets . Special Forces excelled in rigorous training recognized in skill , talent or sheath to operate in squads or teams. Only the best of the best in the Special Warfare Operations legions were giving equipment enhancement or augmentation. Special Warfare Legions often have a deep rivalry between the Expeditionary Forces Corps.

 **Helghast Intelligence**

Helghast Intelligence is the branch of the military specialized in analyzing, overseeing, reporting military and economic information to the High Command . This branch acts as the brain power of the Helghast war machine however they are responsible for safeguard classified information safety of the Helghast Empire even distribute propaganda . Helghast Intelligence even played a role in plotting offensive and defensive strategies in the Helghast High Command.

The Intelligence Agency has departments ranging from security , development of technologic warfare, Coordination and Analysis , counter intelligence, and Tactical Ops. Helghast Intelligence were maintained by Intel officers, analysts , brilliant minds of the Helghast military and Operatives. Helghast Intelligence deployed uncover operatives , spies , agents, Spec-Ops insurgents and Intel cells into enemy territory to gathering sensitive to critical information on the enemy . Operatives and Helghast Spies specialized in infiltration , espionage , black propaganda, raids, assassination and psychological warfare. Intelligence networks hidden with thin the enemy provides information and data to the Helghast armies waiting for deployment. Cells acted as outposts and safehouse for Helghast operatives to take refugee or a place to encrypt message and data. However, the Intelligence agency shares a respectful pact with the inquisition force sensitive taskforce to enforced and ensure all Operatives and Intel staff even military officers kept in proper line or risk having spies or arrogance in their mist. Deep down in every Helghast agent, their hearts only remain true to Helghan.

 **Vanguard Legions**

Vanguard legion represents the iron fist and sword of the Helghast Elite Paramilitary Legion with their reputation for overwhelming brutality , pure efficiency , use of terror tactics and brute force. They were completely feared along every soldier in the helghast armies; they were known as' Helghan's chosen' as well as the honour guard of the Helghan . Once chosen , Legions of hundreds of Elite warriors and troopers hailed from Special Forces even handpicked graduates from military academies were able to promote their status and received new weaponry and upgrades or augmentation. The Vanguard acted as the home guard of Helghan and served as enforcers or brutes within the Helghast armies. The Vanguard legions were responsible for safeguarding secret compounds, take part in heavy assault operations and act as bodyguards of VIP officials.

 **Auxiliaries**

Auxiliaries made up of nonhuman sentient being , imperial defectors, former POWs and sympathizers in the thousands which makes them expendable. Auxiliaries served while sided along with the Helghast Empire as support forces or incase cannon fodders in exchange for their freedom. Auxiliaries fought alongside the Helghast ground forces and most of the auxiliaries act as a labor force or extra reinforcements. The Helghast neither treat most auxiliaries as slaves or assets therefore as expandable support usually resupplied ammunitions and move equipment, building defences, supplies or artillery even act as gunners or ammo auxiliaries were recognized for skills such as medical training, logistics or engineers but carefully monitored.

* * *

 **The Shadow Creed**

The Shadow Creed is force sensitive organization that served beside the helghast Empire only believed in the purity of the force. Duty, obedience and loyalty are the ideal mantras that Pure Order was inspired by Scolar Visari's ultimate dream ; the Pure Order's hearts belong to Helghan and Emperor Visari as they endured the helghan's dream became a reality.

The Creed had a vision stated that the force they studied for generations there is only purity of wielding the force not by the dark or light side as one. The Shadow Creed do not follow the briefs and traditions of the jedi or the sith and the order see both sides as relative concepts. The order believes as force users, they must endured hardships and their will to survive to gain strength for the greater good of the force. They saw the dark side as a curse and the light side outdated. They strongly believe in duty, sacrifice, purpose and Loyalty in the Force united as one. The Creed was able to invent a rare ability known as "shadow in the force' that be used to hid themselves without being sensed.

Those Force-sensitive individuals born through the hardships on Helghan were both gathered and incorporated into the order to train them as warriors and leaders in the Helghast Empire. Driven by purpose, the Warriors , Knights and Crusaders of the creed marched to war leading the armies of Helghan at their side vowing to lead the charge. The Knights of the Pure Order were Helghan finest heroes and represent the dream of the Helghast people furthermore The shadow knights of Helghan are the sword and shield of the true Empire the Helghast.

* * *

 **Helghast Army Codex**

 **Ground Forces**

 **Basic Army Infantry**

Light Soldier-serve as fast attack soldiers

Assault Soldier/ Infantrymen- basic soldier and backbone of the Helghast War Machine

Helghast Trooper- Mechanized and airborne main assault troops

Scouts- Pathfinders, communication operators, and Reconnaissance infantry

Riflemen- defensive units armed with STA-14 rifles or energy carbines

Support Troopers - Anti Vehicle infantry armed with rocket launchers

Grenadier-Suppressive support infantry

Heavy Weapons Support gunner- Suppressive fire sentry trooper.

 **Specialized** **infantry**

Veteran Assault Infantry- experience tactic infantry soldier with upgrade equipment , armour and laser weaponry

Pyro trooper- flamethrower specialists

Sniper-Longer range marksmen

Medics - First Aid specialist

Officers and Squad Leaders- Ranking infantry leading and maintaining the troops

Artillery spotters- Communication operators in coordinating artillery and support.

Heavy Soldiers- support infantry defenders with light energy blasters or LMGs

Heavy Troopers- Heavy armoured trooper with a chaingun.

Warrior troopers- CQC melee/fast attack/ Guerrilla special force

Engineers- the soldier who performs a variety of construction of and demolition tasks

Airborne troopers- airborne assault specialist

 **Elite Infantry**

Commandos-Special Force Elites specialized in CQC and assault operations

Rangers- Expert in wildnesses warfare and guerrilla experts

Heavy Commandos- Elite special force operatives and heavy warfare experts.

Elites-Support and tactic troopers

Capture/melee troopers- melee and fast attack specialized operative

Shock Troopers- fast attack infantry

 **Special Forces Class**

MK1 Advance Assault Troopers- Highly Advanced troopers with enhancements and augmentation

MK2 advance Commandos- Highly Advanced Shock commando troopers

MK3 Advance Snipers- Highly Advanced Marksmen

Galatic Marines- Frontline assault Naval EVO troops and ground assault experts

Spetsnaz- Highly trained tactical troopers

Black Op-tactical Operators- fighter specialized in infiltration, guerrilla and insurgency warfare

 **Vanguard Forces**

Brutes- enforcers of the Helghast Army specialized in heavy weapons and siege warfare

Armadillo Marine- Specialized All purpose trooper with advanced person shielding

HAZMAT trooper- trooper specialized in experimental weaponry

Vanguard Elites - Seige experts Marines specialized in heavy warfare

 **Auxiliaries**

Conscript- support and light infantry

 **Vehicles**

 **Fast attack:**

Buggy- Four seated All terrain jeep design for Reconnaissance purposes

Jet Bike- fast attack aircraft

Hover Jet speeder- One seated Recon and hit and run bike.

Recon Fast Walker- one seated bipedal walker with a single weapon designed for speed and agile

Troop Carrier- trooper carrier is a quadpedel walker vehicle and has the ability to carry three troopers , equipped with a flamethrower or plasma repeater cannon.

AWC light tracker- four seated armoured car neither wheeled / hoverpads armed with a energy cannon or chaingun. A multiple purpose vehicle for the helghast army.

HAMR IFV- Cavalry Armored fighting six wheeler with an auto cannon and chain gun along with a laser beam cannon for anti armor. Purposed to be a scout and hit and run vehicle

StA-421 Difficult Terrain Assault Platform ' '

\- The D-Tap has a surprising amount of agility and speed, allowing it to leap and climb tall structures with ease. It has new, state-of-the-art power supplies that last exceptionally long periods of time. Armed high-powered Petrusite infused chainguns and high powered climbing claws

 **IFV Vehicles**

Tracked Light Tank

- _Fighting infantry vehicle ;track tank is used to lay down heavy fire, always trying to keep its vulnerable rear out of the action. Its long range weaponry is in the form of twin-mounted rocket launchers , A plasma laser cannon and a machine gun or a laser repeater_

VC-Light Hover tank

 _-Combat tank ; The helghast Light Hover Tank is armed with the same 152mm M81 smoothbore gun and plasma machine gun_

 _Hover APC_

 _-The APC_ Uses powerful anti-gravity boosters, allowing theses vehicles to navigate shallow terrain and travel at higher speeds than any other land vehicles. They were more mobile than other vehicles over the open terrain of mountains and muddy swamps. Can carry 12 soldiers and armed with a heavy chaingun and comes from three varriants

 _The Standard Model:_  
 _The standard model is equipped with a 360 degree cupola-mounted heavy machine gun (VnS-10 Scylla ) operated by a Alliance gunner, the vehicle is able to carry a squad of FA soldiers in a closed rear compartment; the rear of the vehicle drops to allow troops to dismount._

 _AA Model:(AA artillery)_  
 _The APC (AA turret) has a roof mounted over the rear compartment and no machine-gun, but instead features a rotating turret mounting four linked AA guns (EAW25/4 Chimera Heavy Weapons Platform ). To support the AA turret and the complex mounting for the necessary liquid hydrogen cooling system that is required for cooling the AA gun barrels to maintain a high rate of fire, an addition roof for carrying this extra equipment has been placed over the rear compartment._

 _MRL model: (Artillery)_  
 _The multiple rocket launcher (MRL) is a powerful fire-support variant of the APC. Mounting 16 rockets in a roof-mounted pack, the MRL is used to lay down a devastating blanket of explosives in a short space of time. it is believed the troop carrying ability hasn't been lost in the modification, though the rear compartment is usually used for the storage of ammunition for the MRL_

Helghast tracked APC "Bull"

 _-repurpose as a mining vehicle modified for combat, with a front exit ramp and digging gear mounted on the front. However, it is well-respected because of the relatively heavy firepower it fields in its linked turret and passenger LARs. Its front armor is quite heavy, perfect for ramming through obstructions or minesweeping equipped with saw blades to slice through enemy vehicles and walls._

Speeder troop truck

-A hover repuslor vehicle repurposed as a troop carrier, support or cargo transport , equipped with a single assault cannon and two machine guns on both sides of the truck. Carries 12 soldiers and decorated with armour plating.

 **Tanks**

Sta-Hammer Head Tank

-plays a role of a repulsor hover tank as an main battle tank of the Helghast armed forces ; equipped with armour plates and twin linked smoothbore coil/rail cannons that fire ballistic or charge laser lance along with anti personal laser cannon. Also includes heat seeking rocket launchers.

AWC Hover Tank

\- new front line assault tank equipped with repulsorlifts pads and two thrusters for speed and maneuver . Armed with missle pod , petrusite cannon and energy or ballistic machinegun along with a missile pod

VC-Heavy Hover Tank

-Heavily armed and well protected, the Helghast Heavy tank is the toughest of all land vehicles. An anti-gravity power source allows the tank to hover over the terrain, although its vast weight greatly reduces its speed. The heavy tank is armed with a 152mm M81 smoothbore gun-launcher with an automatic loader, co-axial machine gun, and a manually operated machine gun in a separately rotating cupola on top of the turret.

VC Assault Class Repulsor Tank

-(Version of an M1 Abram tank without trends) This speedy medium-weight hover tank designed to bring heavy firepower quickly to anywhere on the battlefield and is the brother of the Helghast Hover tank series. Armed with Laser cannon/ Repeater railcannon or plasma cannon.

VC-battle Tank

-The VC battle tank developed by Visari Cooperation is used for frontline combat . This tank run on four quad-track design and a main energy / rail cannon with twin anti personal cannon mounted on both sides of the tank as pods.

 **Combat Walker**

VC-Tank Walker (Assault Artillery)

The tank walker is an mobile assault mechanized walker with quad leg like claws , large than heavy hover tank and is the size of a AT-ST and the walker has a wide long tank turret with a plasma charged coil cannon and two rocket launchers. The tank walker plays a role as front line artillery.

StA-Spider Tank walker

\- The spider walker is a mobile droid assault platform design by Stahl Arms , it body has four quad clawlegs and a torsoplatform that rotates 360 degrees ; includes a shoulder mingun , twin missile pods and an auto cannon / turbo plas-laser cannon. THe walker has the ability to claw up on buildings.

Demolisher APU walker

\- These armoured personal unit Walker were the toughs bad boys of the Helghast Army , These Powered suits were armed with autocannons/chaingun wrist mount on the arms enought to slaughter and demolished enemy structures and infantry. They included thruster packs that can jumped in mid air .

-Heavy Walker

-A massive walker with thick armoured to the feet with twin plasma/ gauss rail cannons on its shoulders, missile pods and laser charged cannon. It's thick articulated legs flexibly to move through difficult terrain. Served as mobile artillery.

\- Assault Mech

\- These helghast mechs were the workhorse of the Helghast army, these mechs were the spearhead of the armoured cavalry known for their adaptation in terrain, armored with shoulder min-guns, beam cannon and a quad laser cannon on the chin

All Terrian Combat Walker

\- Inspired by the Predecessor AT ST , the Helghast modified their own walker version this time with a menacing armament, armour plates and killer instincts design, neither piloted by a single crewmen or drone AI controlled. These walkers had chin anti-personal chain guns , twin RPG pods and an auto grenade launcher.

 **Starcraft and Aerial fighters**

 **(Helghast 'star corps')**

VC-Ragor Eye Starfighter

-Designed for space combat as a multi-role starfighter . Popular with Veteran pilots. The VTOL Fighter features a canopy and integrated armoured cockpit, VTOL generators, powerful countermeasures and detection devices from jammer, a communication array and other radar devices on a tail, fin, and front-back section of the fighter hull. The Fighter includes speed brakes a sonic ion engine, rocket pods containing missiles or bombs. Its armament is two rapid-fire laser, plasma or ballistic cannons and a railgun bottom for heavier targets.

StA-Ostriker strike fighter

-The Ostriker fighter is a large heavy VTOL starfighter designed as a bomber fighter capable of delivering ordnance on ships and ground is petrusite powered by a large anti-gravity ring allowing the fighter to unlimited VTOL abilities and fast speed allowing it to maneuver. Also equipped with a hyperdrive and other anti-starfighter cannons. Piloted by two pilots and had enough space for 8 people as cargo. Later the strike fighters redesign and place under command of special forces and later removed it's ordnance pods for laser cannons and extra room for camo-generators and jammers.

StA-Ostriker-light bomber

\- The light bomber of the Ostriker class is the next generation of star bomber as precursors to the strike fighter. These new breed redesign to be faster. It's cargo bay served as the bombardment bays for dropping bombs, two missile pods anda chin assault cannon for frontline assault. Plus the best pilots of the Helghast star corps get to have turrets on the back. Piloted by two crewmen.

VC-talon fighter

\- The talon fighter serves as the backbone of the Helghast star corps; the fighters equipped with twin ion engines and a petrusite thruster for speed has medium armour and contains heat-seeking missiles, petrusite twin laser cannons and a rapid-fire auto cannon with armor piecing were deployed on the atmosphere as air support and cover but there were plans to redesign the talon fighters for space combat.


	5. Chapter 2: Beginning of the Storm

**Chapter 2: Beginning of the storm**

The overload drop ship containing Alec and Colonel Redac flew towards the military staging grounds where hundreds of ships loaded with troops and vehicles of all size. They were the Third Army specialized in shock combat and willing to be the first boots on the ground when they reclaim the galaxy for Helghan's sake.

Alec looked outside the view screen of the dropship with awe. The Pyhruss Army main base Fortress Prime was massive with a dozen shipyards, industrial facilities or factories, living habitations, head offices, training fields and domes , more military complex with tunnels, bridges and roads, Airfields with aircraft formation and there are large cannons from laser cannons, Arc cannon to Railgun cannons act as defences.

He glazed at his Uncle Colonel Mael Radec , his mentor and inspiration. Radec was a decorated officer, headmaster of the academy and warrior of the Helghast armed Forces. Radec was a infamous veteran of the Hutt insurgency , Black Sun War, the Outer Rim Skirmishes and involved with the Separatist incursion not to mention Radec's bloodline lays in his family generation of serving in the military in the past.

" Uncle Radec, I mean Colonel Radec." Said Alec. " I hear the Empire is growing bolder and stronger every year but more arrogant in their power. Can't wait to hit them where it hurts then we could send a message to the rest of the galaxy that Helghan will come out from the darkness into the light in the darkest time."

Alec smirked "Nothing will stand in our way Colonel Radec. We are going to finish what our ancestors had started.

"You may be right, we always talk about the galaxy, their endless democratic debates from these corrupted by cowardly greedy bastards to the blasted Empire itself. We remember the time that the galaxy is consumed by madness and insanity by disorder twice." Said Radec looking out at the viewport of the transport.

" We have seen evil in many ways, Alec. A monster doesn't die; it only shear it's skin and change form."

" Not all of our enemies are an ordinary foe." Reminded Radec seriously at Alec."Know come with extraordinary abilities by the will of the force."

" Then we are going to need every warrior for them and plus we shot them right in the head for that," replied Alec but then recognized his error at the advisement. " But maybe you are right we have enemies everywhere who want to take the pleasure of seeing us dead."

" Good thinking, to defeat the enemy you must know the enemy." Said Radec "I will be part of the 2nd Army in the siege of the Core Worlds and the Third Army along with the Navy Fifth fleet will take the Outer Rim as our stepping stone."

His eyes lowered down a little "But we will be expecting to meet the Rebel Alliance against the monstrous Empire made out of the corrupted who love to see every system across the damn galaxy and bow to their knees." Radec sighed " Corrupted basterds of the republic."

" Helghan will never fold, Uncle Race. Oh let us all bow down to the Empire and hail the Emperor king pig." Alec shook his head with a tone of sarcasm "Fock it."

Radec smiled and laughed shortly behind his mask "Now thats my boy." Alec chucked at his uncle, so many good times with his uncle training in both military and the force even going on missions to test his skills in the outer rim and the criminal underground along with hundreds of cadets.

"Then we are ready for war." Said Alec to his uncle. The overlord dropship landed in the hanger bay. Starfighters, dropships , transports and other spaceships big to small were manned or worked with or switched to other vehicles. Technicians, Engineers and mechanics neither Helghast or droids worked and fixed on vehicles. A dozen guards past by along with hoverbots for security or assistance to the other workers. Announcements echoed with updates and streams of troops from different classes hurried to their assigned shuttles.

Alec and Radec made their way across the hanger passing the busy crowd of droids, workers and technicians. They walked aimlessly across the hallway passing saluting guards.

They enter an opened landed pad to reveal a starship : Raider-class Destroyer. The Raider destroyer shares the traits of CR90 corvette from Alderaan but much different in width and more longer.

The Raider destroyer has two engine blocks each on both sides, three ion heavy engines plus a wrap jump generators even an emergency hyperdrive as secondary. With a thick long body of 165 meters with armoured plating length, with a general oval blocky shape ( Like the full body of Boeing C-17 Globe master and Boeing VC-25 ) however, the bridge's is at the front of the ship-wide like a plane nose. Both sides of the ship had a grey blade protrusion reinforced with hulls carefully positioned beside the engines. It has thick wings blend to guide through the atmosphere blend and decorated with a set of array solar panels. Underneath the wings were two single thruster turbines and a set of Four laser pulse defence cannon. The destroyer had Five missile silo pods, 2 charged Petrusite laser ball cannons with three linked cannons on both sides, Petrustie arc cannon on top and 20 point defence turrets ( 10 ballistic Miniguns and 10 plasma pulse cannons) however last was a railgun Marco cannon on the bottom.

This ship has energy generator design for energy shielding and also a specialized jammer emplacement. The raider destroyer was used for Mid-range engagements, served anti-ship hunter and escort. Constructed during the Black Sun Helghast War and had some success against pirates lurking in the borders of Helghan

Now this ship was specialized for Helghast Special Forces and Elite classes even the Shadow Creed too. Now, this new ship has a hanger and a shadow field generator for clocking purposes and other jammer emplacements. Alec named the ship "Hellblade."

"This where you will be leaving Helghan for the upcoming war." Said Radec as he believed a hug on Alec.

"I will miss you, Alec. Remember this Helghan will reclaim what we have lost. Make sure you and your people wouldn't attack recklessly and always remember your training and the experience. Your father wishes you best may the force be with you"

"Yes, Uncle." His red eyes flared with determination."I will not fail."

"I will see you on the battlefield, now I must leave to join the 2nd army. Goodbye Alec, may Helghan and the force be with you." Said Redec as he and Alec both smashed their fist against their chest.

After Radec left for his own ride, Alec turned to his ship the Hellblade took a deep breath to calm his nerves for future combat. An officer guarding the walkway to the ship noticed Alec walking toward the ship's ramp.

"Hail Helghan." Barked the officer as the Heir of Visari answered by with his fist pressed against his chest. His tactical backpack behind his back along with his rifle and darksaber in his belt.

He then entered the hanger filled with overlord dropships, a dozen AT ACs hanging on specialized shafts and an AWC-2405 Spartan Assault VTOL ships along with a few Aerospace Wing the middle of the hanger was starship frigate modified for Special Warfare Operations. A few more Helghast emerged from bowels of the entrance way was his team

(The Sniper)

first was a Helghast girl with crimson red hair tied into a ponytail , dressed in Helghast Sniper clock, Light armoured vest and fatigues, Optical goggles on her head and a mask hanged on her neck. The Sniper was Tekla Metze. Armed with a long rang Sniper Rifle STA61 and an energy hunter bow strapped behind her back. 14 mm caseless anti-personal round or plasma charges strapped to her arms and pouches. A combat knife strapped on her boots.

(The commando)

Another was a Helghast hulking Commando dressed in military fatigues and custom flak armour with Helghast Propaganda writes in Helghast language. A backpack combined with a small cylinder power pack behind his back, his shoulder strapped with a power battle machete and the other hand holding his LMG. Energy magazines or ballistic shells strapped in his torso. Two laser pistols. holstered in his hips. His dog tags hung from the neck named Sergeant Eli Gruder.

(The Assassin)

Next Helghast assassin dressed in capture trooper armour plating but the different is designed to be agiler and mobility. Her name was Ketra Salem, hailed from the Shadow Creed but one of Alec's friends. Her gear was coloured with grey and red. A wrist mount blade for CQC even claws like fingers as hands. Throwing Knives strapped on her arms even chest armour a darksaber holstered on her belt and a sidearm STA19 Reigner handgun. Behind her back was twin arbir blades short swords. Ketra was an expert in CQC and infiltration.

(The technician)

A Helghast geek with a yellow hair dressed in tactical uniform, hood over his cap, plus a tactical laminated fabric vest with orange equipment pack contains tools or ammo pouches. The geek call himself Rookie but his real name was Adrian Blisk who "accidentally" befriends with Alec back at the academy a long time ago. The rookie was a hacker and a mechanical expert on droids. A short backpack strapped behind his back with a StA-7 SMG and a short laser handgun. A drone was beside him.

(The Shadow Knight)

Another Helghast force user in black armour armed to the feet ( The uniform and armour of Assault trooper from Shadow fall) called Akeel Kotch ,Alec's best friend. He had a 10-inch combat survival knife strapped to his shoulder armour and Kukri blade strapped on his boot. He had a wrist blaster strapped to his right hand and an assault plasma rifle along with his darksaber in his back.

(The Mandalorian)

Out came a badass looking female in a shock trooper elite armour and uniform. Named Topaz Mertrac. Jetpack with guide fins strapped behind her back in blue and black strips and the rest of the outfit painted with light grey. Her armour and uniform was a combination of Helghast and Mandalorian. Her helmet with t visor with a golden lightning bolt insignia on the side of the helmet and a red shoulder armour pad with the red triad. Her equipment was Wrist mounted flamethrower named the punisher two red bags with medical emblem strapped to her chest armour. She wore a explosives bandolier belt. She was carrying an IQA-11 sniper laser rifle and a flamethrower hand pistol.

(The Medic)

Beside the Mandalorian was a young helghast in combat thick fatigues, flak armor with shoulder plates with Medical cross on the right Dirk Lenta, he has yellowish full hair on his head, fleckles on both checks and a small birthmark across his left eye. A small backpack with a carbine rifle strapped , medical supplies on his vest and webbing straps down on his hip and legs. Three Posion canisters on his vest plus a defector shield generator on his gas mask was strapped on his face plus a helmet held on his hip.

Fireteam Shadow was under command of Alec Visari entirely when the Helghast were ready for war. Alec was granted an army but Alec declines the idea of being a general due to the fact that he prefers to think creatively, tactical wise and versatile rather than using overwhelming force. He even wasn't comfortable about sending troops to fight in his name when he stuck in a command post. He prefers to fight alongside with his troops and he wants a more efficient strike force that would have the element of surprise, flanking maneuver and shock and awe tactics than brunt of a surgical strike on the core of the opponent.

He and his team were part of the Special Warfare 173th battle legion made up of 600 Helghans under the command of General Bradley Fillion even Alec act as second in command. The eight of them had duff bags around their shoulders.

" Alec." Called out his best friend as Alec and Akeel hugged each other in embrace then Ketra along with Adrian too.

"Alec." Exclaimed Ketra embracing Alec. " Man I can't wait to visit the galaxy and kick Imperial ass."

"Good to see you brother. We are on the move now Alec. The whole 2nd, Third and 50th battle fleets were on the move." Said Akeel.

" Yeah, more fleets were mobilizing to join the invasion soon." Added Ketra.

"I am aware of that?" Said Alec ."We are going to do this and we are going to win but victory will be a long journey."

"Yeah, yeah, can't wait to put my fist in these Imperial Pussies. The Empire wouldn't know what hit them." Smirked Ketra patting her knifes .

" You bet blade bitch , burning them would better than a blaster bolt. Blaster Bolt too good but the fire would be more pleasing mate." Sneered Topaz presenting the flamethrower punisher."You are buying me dinner and a drink if you kill a billion stormtroopers ."

"Really? I hope this war will be a slaughter feast then you will buy me a beer when I put a petrusite warhead inside the pig emperor's ass." Shot back Ketra.

"That's right." Called out Tekla the team's sniper " We hit them from the shadows right up their asses. Helghan will never fold."

" Girls. Don't fight there will be plenty of imperials to kill. It would be fun when Alec kicks your ass first." A taller armoured Helghast Eli said when got into girl's face. " So you are under the Autarch's boy command, screw us up and Alec will kick your ass."

"Hold on people, all of you are under my command." Snapped Alec at the team."We all share a common enemy. If we screw up even worse failure." Before giving Ketra a serious look." Our fathers and mothers will chop all of our heads off. I wouldn't be there to save your ass. I may be my father's child but I show an example the dam right way."

"Relax brother, this is blood and iron we are talking about." Smirked Ketra "I get the message loud and clear when we all beat a bunch of pricks to death."

"Fock the empire jedi girl and boy. These Imperial assholes wouldn't know what hit them," smirked Akeel.

"You will have plenty of pricks to bet to death beside the Empire is expandable." Reminded Akeel to Sobieski. " Enough of the chat mate, we are the first boots on you don't spoil up the excitement for the rest of us, I will reign you back to Alec's father for a beatdown."

" Fair enough triggerman, Piece of advice try not to snatch the glory this time.." Scoffed Alec. Before fist bumped with Sobieski as a sign of amending. "We got lots of imperials to kill."

Alec had the rest of the team gathered in near the transport as Naval Helghast officer in regal uniform approached Alec with a tablet in his hands.

"Before our deployment and departure from Helghan, the Autarch had prepared a message for your team and yourself." Said the officer.

The ground personnel in the hanger took steps back allow Alec and his team to see the message that the Helghast officer was about to deliver. The officer held the tablet-like device at a horizontal angle and a red light come out of it making up a rendering of 12-inch man and the whole team looked up to beside their own father

Scolar Visari

 ** _"Sons and Daughters of Helghan. You eight handpick from the ranks across the Elite classes of the Radec_ Academy, the Shadow Creed and the "Recognized" for actions of heroism, bravery in the Helghan's _darkest ages. Each of your fathers and mothers play a role in the construction of our great_ Empire, _if not for them our journey to greatness would be in vain. Eight of you and each represented the best of our nation, it is your duty to lead Helghan across the galaxy. The journey to victory is will be the challenge. But you shall_ not _be the only one to tread lightly upon, many dangers exist across the galaxy away from Helghan. Deceit and corruption_ are rampant, disunity, cowardice _and greed are the mainstays of the galaxy both body and mind. Guard_ yourselves, _destroy your enemies and remember the_ pillars: _Loyalty Duty and obedience that hold our nation and our souls together. Never forget them, but in_ battle; victory or death, there will be no victory is a long journey ahead. May the force guide you to victory, Hail Helghan to you. Ensure Helghan's rise to reclaim our rightful place in the galaxy. Show the enemies across the galaxy in Helghan's _finest in the darkest age. It is time for the Helghast People to reclaim what is rightfully ours."_** The message ended.

The seven Helghast immediately slammed their fist against their chest chanted "Hail Helghan! Hail Visari."

Every officer and personal repeated the same action raising their arms straight in the air."Hail Helghan! Hail Visari."

" For Helghan." The hanger boomed.

The ship has begun launching sequence and rose from the pad up to the skies. Radec stood in the viewport of a hallway as the destroyer flew towards space at the same time commence wrap jump in a flash of blue. "May the force be with you, Alec." Said Radec.

* * *

 **Outer Rim**

 **Migeto**

A lambda shuttle flew overhead of the massive sea of green. A ten men fireteam made up of stormtroopers already finished a debrief from squad leader TK-201 Mags. A listening outpost in the heart of the jungle failed to respond to its routine check-up. A squad dispatched by a light cruiser was sent in to investigate. Standard procedure for all installations called for armed intervention according to protocol 16.

" Sergeant." Call the pilot. "We will be landing five minutes."

The fire team ready their weapons; blaster armed and charge up. "Listen up, after we finish the job, drinks are on me."

A cry of cheers echoed in the cockpit as confirmation. The pilot intercom barked on "thirty seconds till touch down.

The troopers were ready as they stood by at the exit meeting with rain and wet soil in the darkness. The ramp dropped as the rest of the trooper rush out of the shuttle with weapons at the ready. The shuttle then left them in the canopy of the rainforest as the fire team advanced towards the outpost. Hidden in the bush were three red eyes glowing in the darkness. Stormtroopers rose their E-11 blasters to scan for hostiles as they move through the jungle thick undergrowth towards the station. They at the range of the outpost.

Mag raised it's magnifiers and scanned the area only to saw the base was intact but discovered bodies of troopers scattered everywhere. On their way, they found a body of a stormtrooper with his head missing and another trooper with a burned stump on his leg and a tore chest.

Mag shook his head as one of his teammates removed the door tags. "Make a notice to command, we will need reinforcements.I have a bad feeling about this."

" Coms are jammer boss." Answered one of the troopers. Things are complicated now.

"Move it, people." Whispered TK-201 as they came across the building with an open door

Night-vision on, they enter through the hallway they found troopers and officers in ponds of blood scattered across the floor, body parts and gore stain the walls and floor, the lighting was out damaged by the fighting. Mags along with second in command Tuvo past a dead officer stumped against the wall with a clean gunshot to the head with his eyes open in complete terror. Who would do this? Some kind of insurgents must resolve to barbican tactics

"Someone must be using the outpost access information they shouldn't be looking." Said TK-103 Tuvo Mag's second in command corporal. The team must assure they were dealing with insurgent infiltrators but regardless they would find out who is responsible for all knew they had a bad feeling in this mission.

The fire team of troopers advance with cautious as they passed the carnage across the hallway and most of the rooms were filled with death even more gunshots puncture walls. They finally found the control centre with the door opened with a blast.

Mags singled two Gunners with T-21 heavy blasters moved before the rest of the team followed his lead. They found the dark centre littered with bodies of officers, broken consoles and blast in their attention was a figure over 9.5 feet stood at the main communication computer terminal interacted, however, the figure still typing on the console ignoring the shouts of Mags and his team to drop on the ground and surrender.

Mag saw what appeared to be black armor in some kind of design decorated with unknown letters, red lining and some short power pack even decorated with a triad like a symbol. Whoever he is must be dealt or maybe deliver him to High Command would likely promote him from sergeant to lieutenant. His team took positions in a semi-circle around the man.

"Last chance and this is your final warning. On your knees now or we will shot you." Barked Mags

The man paused before to push a button on the console and slowly turned around. Mag almost immediately regretted saying that when the figure turned about when he saw a hooded figure with the mask and red glowing eyes more of a cyborg. Much of the amor in strange design with a webbing of ammo pouches, knives and two pistols of unknown design. On the chest plate represent the triad. The mysterious cyborg glazed at the troopers with amusement if their threats were fruitless before chuckling.

Then the cyborg spook in a cold and gravelly voice like a radio. " A slave dictates not to it's whims to the grave ."

Mag had no idea what it meant, without hesitation he opened fired along with the rest of the team but the man was fast enough predicated the attack and dove fast into a console for cover. Blaster Bolts fired in semi-automatic from E-11 and T-21s. A few shots abolished into the armour and it's blue reflection but the man was fast. The cyborg drew a pistol and fired at the first trooper with a bang of blue. The first trooper went down with a gunshot to the head. The slug thrower round detonated in a mist and sparks of particles, head exploded in red gore and a pink mist. Blood landed on some of the troopers who froze in shock at the death of their teammate. It took them a few moments to recover from the carnage.

One the offensive, the man active his pad on his wrist as he went invisible while the troopers were still blasting his cover. Mags and his team continued to fire on the console as three troopers rushed to flank him but the cyborg appeared in thin air charged and quickly slashed the four troopers with rapid precision on their necks with a blade of 13 inches. Blood spilled in the air as the troopers dropped down and chocked on their own blood.

Grabbed and using the body of the dead troopers as a shield, the cyborg switched to his next pistol and sprayed at the room with slug thrower like projectiles. The team were too slow to take cover. A dozen Bullets made their marks pieced through the T-21 gunner 's chest spraying with blood and the other troopers in the neck. Violently, cyborg threw the corpse at the nearest trooper, the cyborg leaped from the console and with a machine pistol and a laser beam gun. The guns fired as the two troopers flung backwards as the rounds detonated in a burst of green with their guts slammed across the wall. and the other gun fired a blue thick beam vaporizing the gunner's arm, the stormtrooper heavy didn't have the chance to scream in pain before the slug thrower blew her head off.

The surviving troopers only Mags , Tuvo and trooper Juro were left. "Fall back! Run!" Screamed Mags with terror. Blaster rounds barely dented the cyborgs armour leaving only black marks. A blaster round slammed into a blue reflection of energy surrounding the cyborg's Amor in a mist of blue particles.

Personal shield generators ? Thought Tuvo in shock firing his blaster as they retreat but Juro screamed in rage as his teammates slaughtered in seconds. He charged with the E-11 in full auto ignoring his commanding officer's shouts to fall back.

"For Emperor Palpatine!" Juro screamed reckless at the cyborg but the cyborg active his sabre revealing it's dark energy and defect the bolts in defence as his armoured leg kicked the charging stormtrooper in the chest. Knocking him flat into the ground.

"Your emperor is false." spatted the cyborg raised it's foot and slammed down. The foot slammed into the head and helmet spraying blood and gore on the floor.

Mags and Turvo hurried out of the building into the rain, they ran like hell towards the rainforest. A shot rang out and Turvo knocked backwards with a shot to the hand. Mags tripped over a corpse and fell into the wet soil. He tried to raise his blaster rifle suddenly his rifle was kicked by a mysterious force. Mag froze as he glimpses at the most disturbing monster that forever haunt him for the rest of his day. Another humanoid with a helmet with a sleek brim with a hood masked face with five eyes in some kind of dark green trench coat, webbing and vest with some kind of assault rifle aimed right at his face.

"Please." Choked Mags with absolute terror in his tone. It was pointless to escape even if death found it's way to its prey. Then the hooded cyborg came next to the humanoid and his helmet deactivated and shift opened revealed his upper portion of his face around his eyes. The one that killed his team.

The darksaber was levelled to the trooper's face. "Who are you?" Chocked Mags raising his hands up.

"I am Helghast and you call me Cyprus." Instead of plunging his saber the man switch and fired his sidearm.

Helghast Shadow Creed Crusader Cyprus smirked at the last enemy soldier executed and the Helghast ranger stood there looking reloaded another clip of 10mm slugs filled pestrusite. A pair of Rangers belong to Cyprus's unit came out of the building with a data core.

" Data and information secured and retrieved." Reported the ranger.

"We are done here. We are going back home." Said Cyprus to the rest of his unit as he glazed up to the dark skies as the heavens themselves wept as a Helghast light cruiser hovered over them for retrieval. Cyprus and his unit heard from their ears were sounds of artillery fire and gunfire on the horizon. Cyprus singled his men as they disappeared into the treeline and the outpost erupted into a ball of flames.

This the beginning of a war that will change the galaxy forever.


	6. Chapter 3:First Contract

**Chapter 3: First Contract**

 **5 years later**

 **Coruscant**

Coruscant was once a planetary ecumenopolis that stood proudly for centuries in the dark or golden ages now reduced into a landscape of living hell and war. All across Coruscant was a war zone. Entire sectors of the metropolis, habit blocks and districts reduced to ruin as the war raged on the surface on. This disaster is called the burning of Coruscant.

Massive MAWLRs (Mounted Artillery Walker/Long Range) marched across the ruin bring its large cannon of destruction spreading carnage and death across the battlefield. Screams of dying, terror and pleas ignored as the hordes of the Helghast armies and their allies stormed the paved streets in every sector killing everyone in their path with one goal let the Empire burn to the ground. Now they all burn for their crimes against the galaxy. Massive mushroom clouds decorated the battlefield in a heap of the inferno of hell.

Massive graves of imperials, burning military vehicles and civilians laid across the cities now reduced into a sea of raging flames. Helghast warships raining beams of green across the planet on the orbit or in the skies. Bombers dropping payloads of bombs. A burning star destroyer popped with explosions came falling down on the industrial sector and crashed into a mushroom cloud of flames

At the palace, Colonel Radec and Shadow Knight Alec both watched the scene of the battle raging on as the Imperial defenders succumbed to the unforgiving and relentless assault. They both turned away the window passing dead bodies of the red guards and the Emperor himself dead with a saber slash to the chest laying beside his throne.

Alec kicked the side of the Emperor still clinging to life as the Emperor laid there on his back choking out blood. Alec and Radec had their side arms ready and aimed right at the Emperor's face.

"You have any idea...What you and your... kind have done?" Choked Sidious as blood poured from his mouth.

"Yeah , embracing your madness and putting an end to it. You started the war and we are here finish it." Replied Alec " Yeah we don't give a dam. Don't worry we are going to wait for the next war to wouldn't live to see it." Pulling the trigger with a sound of a crack and smoke.

* * *

 **Present Day**

 **Outer Rim Territories**

A battlegroup of imperial ships exited hyperspace and speed toward a space station near a system of three backwater planets near the borders of Unknown Regions.

Captain Nasser of Star Destroyer Hellfire stood on the bridge along with another officer in grey. Crewmen in the trench pairs were working dead hard in their stations or on the consoles near the viewport. He watches as his battlegroup exit hyperspace.

Captain Nasser once was an ensign from the academy and rose to the ranks of the Imperial Navy years later. His small battlegroup conceded three-star destroyers, three frigates and a dozen gozanti class cruisers along with dozen stormtrooper companies. High Command had issued an assignment to him to investigate a missing star destroyer and a listening outpost along with an Imperial Radar station vital to the Outer Rim sector to pinpoint suspected rebel hideouts that failed to check in.

"Sir, we are approaching the Haan system with thin 5 minutes." Reported the officer staring at the viewport.

"Good, get me communication down to the Garrison. I would like to know why-"

"Sir, we are detecting wreckage." Called out an officer. "My god, it is the missing Victory-class Star destroyer Requiem."

Massive chunks of debris from the wreckage of a star destroyer corpse laid drifted in space and floating aimlessly. Decks ripped off violently and the tower had a nasty looking hole along with bodies of crewmen in froze poses.

"What just happen in there?" demanded the Captain."Get a team to the wreckage, secured what is left of the data and look for survivors."

"Captain, we got incoming anomalies Portside." Called another officer from his station.

"Captain!" Call out his second in command at the Portside. Emerging from the dark space was a dozen hammerhead or boxy like ships dressed in black and red. Last came out a massive U like warship with a reactor in the middle and an anti-gravity ring in the back as the tail borne the triad symbol on the front wedge-like step structure of the massive warship.

Another Fleet of ships emerged infront of the imperial fleet and surround the entire battlegroup with cannons ready to fire.

"What the hell is that?" Gasped Captain Nasser as fear slowly take a hold in him as he realized his battlegroup stumbled into a trap and a living nightmare was about to begin.

"Have the turbo laser batteries ready, turn this ship around and show these rebels the power of the imperial navy and empire." Barked the captain.

"Sir !" Calling out the other crewman." They are hailing us."

" Patch them through so I could give them a piece of my mind." Growled Nasser with arrogance in his tone as his gut screaming at him the danger infront of him. The communication officer typed on the console.

Before the imperial captain could say on the intercom, he and the entire crew heard breathing at the end of the line from the console if something knew it's breathing was enough to make a band of pirates fear something.

 **"Slaves of the false Empire."** boomed out a voice as the crew even Captain Nasser paused with surprise.

" **We returned to reclaim our rightful place in the galaxy and the Empire will burn to the ground. Your fleets and your armies will burn in the fires of true Helghan people of the galaxy."** Continued a hard , deep and stoic voice **"There will be no mercy or surrender. For Helghan."** before the intercom was shut.

It was that moment Captain Nasser felt fear and the fear just spread like wildfire to the crew and the rest of the battlegroup. The word Helghan was an unpleasant term to introduce.

" Have our turbo batteries-"

"They are firing on us." Shouted an officer with fear in his toon.

The mysterious fleet firing a large barrage of missiles, and torpedoes at the battlegroup in a rapid precision before one ship fired an electrical lance of blue at the nearest star destroyer. Another ship raised a cannon before firing a flash of blue as a projectile of blue hammered one of the light cruiser, shuddering it armour exposing it's inside before destroyed by a wave of missiles.

Went through the shield like butter, the lance hit the star destroyer's structure tower and detonated in a flash of blue. The explosion tore opened the entire hull and the explosion erupted and ripped out the tower on top reducing it to a floating piece of debris. Next then happen was became a massacre.

First time the shocked imperials witness a single shot that took down a star destroyer but worse all of their escorts and light cruisers were ripped apart by the overwhelming missile barrage that fast and.

A three of their light cruisers were shredded like twigs as unknown surface missiles of unknown design exploded in a blast of thermal and green particles. Another imperial frigate was torn in half from the barrage of laser streams while the fleet returned fire barely.

One of the hammerhead ships were deploying drop ships and space boat like shuttles.

"Oh my god. Get the batteries firing now someone give me firing solutions." Shouted Nasser but an explosion shook the bridge nearly knocked Nasser as the chaos continued on the bridge. Serval of the crewmen flinches as sparks burst from the console and the ship ruptured again sending people to the ground.

"Sir, hyperdrive damaged and we just lost power. They hit us with some kind of Ion disruptor. The ship losing power."

"Captain, we have incoming. Boarding parties" Called out another officer. Nasser shallowed with horror and this can't get any worse.

A dozen atmosphere Helghast assault Ram landers flew towards the last surviving Stardestroyer continuing to fire their turbo lasers at the fleet. The assault landers firing their cluster rockets at the neck of the ships tower and weaken the armour, then their thermal blaster cannons before thrusting forward and lodged themselves into the ship.

A wide door opened step out Helghast Navy Marine in grey EVO suit with orange lining, webbing and armour with an StA Pestride blaster assault rifle in his head but his headgear had three red eyes and a bane mouth guard that covered his chin and face. The StA Pestricte energy rifle was base on the StA-assault rifle but convert the ammo cylinder into a pesticide battery design for space combat, marine troops and veteran soldiers.

"For Helghan."

Nasser stared at his service blaster pistol in his hand with his head staring at the ground as he stood helpless as he watches as his battlegroup already been wiped out as the bridge still in chaos just before he executed himself. Enemy troops just took the Main engineering and getting close to the bridge any minute now.

The blast doors exploded taking two of the stormtroopers guarding the bridge. Out from the smoke were three soldiers entering the bridge firing their rifles unleashing streams of green into the disoriented officers in the bridge.

Cut down like flies, officers dropped to the ground, limps blow off and blood stained the floor like a mess. Cries of pleas and pain ignored as the slaughter truly continued while the others attempt to reach for their sidearms in vain or attempted to surrender only to be gunned down.

Captain Nasser raised his pistol but a stream round hit his shoulder sending the captain down to the ground next to a deceased officer whose eyes widen in terror. Crying out in pain clutching his bleeding shoulder, the imperial froze to see a soldier with red glowing eyes like demons stood there with his squad walking calmly along the dead crewmen on the bridge.

The two Helghast marines grabbed the imperial captain by the arms with another behind with a rifle to the head

Then two soldiers in trench coats, armoured pads and vests stepped into the bridge. "Bridge secured. Colonel Radec." trooper reported.

The air shinned through the bridge way revealing a man in the helghast finest uniforms stewy in causally.

"Sir, data secured and transfer to the fleet, sir." Reported another officer trooper , the Colonel nodded before turned to face the captain on his knees scared and horrified by his captors. The Colonel drew his sidearm.

"Do you really think this galaxy is yours Imperial Slave." Mocked the Colonel Mael pacing around the captain.

"I am no slave." spattered out Nasser in defiance. " We are proudly serv-" His sentence was cut off when the Helghast marine smacks the captain in the face leaving him with a bloody nose.

"The Emperor." Chucked Radec

"Your glorious Empire will not rule the galaxy forever. The Imperial Flag will not protect you forever." Said Mael with venom in his tooth as he glazed at the imperial with hatred." We will march across the galaxy and we will lit the fire that will burn the Empire to the ground. Only remain is Helghan Dominance."

Captain Nasser recoiled with horror as he realized he stumbled upon an invasion force with power never seen. Power the force knows what of this new race. He was never this afraid in his entire life by those menacing vile gasmasked humanoids. What the hell do they think they are?

Everyone on the bridge watch as hundred thousands of ships emerging from FTL or hyperspace and a dozen largest ships emerged with the embalm of the Triad. Radec smiled at the sight of the fleets massing from the unknown space.

"We will not be fighting alone." Said Radec as another formation of new ships emerging from space. "You and all of the Empire will burn under the name of Helghan." The marine hand him the blaster pistol

"What...are...you?" Choked Nasser as the pistol was raised "I am Colonel Radec. We are the Helghast." Pulling the trigger with a blast.

" But don't you worry captain , your vessel will have other uses." Chucked Radec at the corpse of the captain. "I am glad we won with no causalities. Lucky day for you."

The Helghast had rise from the shadows during their isolation and now the new war is only the beginning.

* * *

 **Yavin System**

 **Alliance to Restore the Republic**

 **Rebel Headquarters**

Yavin 4 was a jungle moon in orbit around the Yavin system and its landmass covered with continentals masses of dense jungles and rainforest. Five Thousand Years ago, the Sith build temples by the enslaved Massassi and today was the home of the Rebel Alliance and a haven for freedom fights, rebel cells and refugees fleeing the Empire. The alliance goal was to free the galaxy from the Empire and restore true justice, democracy and freedom to the people of the galaxy.

The Rebellion was growing every day with more ships, supplies stolen from the imperial shipping and fresh recruits or volunteers across the galaxy gathering. A storm was gathering at the edge of war ready to spill blood.

A massive meeting was taken place where a thousand rebels along with joint chiefs and the staff of High Command. Former Republican senators Bail Organa and Mon Mothma along with their advisors present at the meeting. Pilots, Spec-Ops troopers, officers and soldiers along with a few senators present

An Alliance team return to Yavin with critical intel savaged from a star destroyer hulk in the Outer Rim the delivered the intel to the Higher up in command with disturbing information of something else bigger

Intelligence Chief Airen Cracken along with Davits Draven stood beside the Holo platform. "There has been a recent development in the outer rim, several dozen star systems mysterious went dark along with the other sub-sectors in the wild space for an entire month. A few patrol fleets went missing as well."

A holoprojector shows a digital map of a small fleet of star destroyers exiting hyperspace

"An Imperial battlegroup over 16 ships went to investigate a sub-sector that gone dark only to encounter this."

The footage shows a mysterious fleet of 8 ships with an unknown design, these ships had hammerhead fins at the front not to mention with a long parabolic shallow angled body with a set of six massive engine blocks with armoured plating and weapons of unknown design stood in the centre of the ship or broadside.

The mysterious fleet opened fired at the same time with beams of particles and electricity. The beams tore through blaster resistant armour into molten , ship engines shut down rapidly as explosions peppered in and out of the hull with burning crewmen sucked into space.

The surviving imperial ships returned fire with turbo lasers , hordes of bolts smashed into the fleet only to be abolished by a growing energy shield dome. The shields were quickly fading with the next turbolaser barrage for the kill. Next thing happen when another wave of Four large ships entered out of hyperspace suddenly rammed the fleet head-on. The large ship smashed through the bridge of a star destroyer into bits of flames and debris. A massive laser cannon under the belly or centre of the ship both fired a beam of white light destroying two ships in one stone.

The four largest ships in a u design kind unleashed thousands of pods into the remaining star destroyers , one by one the star destroyers went silent with their engines shut down

In minutes, the battlegroup was reduced to hulks of debris or captured leaving the mysterious fleet victorious

Mothma placed her mouth on her head at the stunting battle and Bail looked surprised when there was another fraction that can take on the Empire with that kind of power

"Energy weapons of unknown design effective against star destroyers in long range."

The crowd watched with utter silence and horror as others whispered along theirpeers,, how could these ships take out an entire battlegroup from long range.

"Before the attack begun , they transmit a message." Said the Intelligence officer with a disturbed expression.

 **"The Banished had returned to the galaxy."** Said a deep dark voice that sound like radio intercom. **"Forged from the fires of hell , the Helghast people rise from the shadows to take back our rightful place as our birthright. The Galactic Empire will all burn or we die. Death to all our enemies and let the galaxy burn. For Helghan."**

"This new fraction we have learn are called the Helghast. But we had witnessed the understatement of their capabilities for war," said General Airen with a grim expression.

The transmission ended as the intelligence chief shut off the device as the crowd burst into chatter or voicing out their opinions about this new fraction, their power and their shocking introduction revealing themselves the Helghast even concerns.

" We must negotiate with this new fraction. Reach out to them" Call out one of the rebel senators "With their firepower and technology we can stand a chance against the can turn the tide of the rebellion."

"What happening if they turn on us?"

"They are waiting for this war all this time and why didn't reach out to us."

" Helghast maybe dangerous and they got a bigger agenda than the rest of us."

"We can let the Helghast do the heavy fighting then we can negotiate." Called out another officer."That would rough up the Empire."

"I don't think it would be a good idea, we must know this new fraction but only negotiate at the right time." Said Bail "We need more information about them."

"He is right senator, we have no idea what they are capable of and besides they were unpredictable than the Empire." Said Mothma to the crowd "But interfere with the Helghast would lead to dangerous misunderstandings. War is inevitable if we are not cautious."

"Meeting will be adjourned until we get a better sense of the Helghast." Called out Bail. "Back to your duties."

The crowd along with the rebel senators along with the command staff dispersed to their duties leaving Bail and Mothma alone in the chamber in deep thought.

"I believe it would be risk for a diplomatic approach unless we have more information about the Helghast. The word seems to be menacing than intimidation." Said Bail with concern on his face."I worried about them. You cannot be okay with this"

" No I am not but we will going to reach out to the Helghast unless the Rebellion is desperate if we are losing against the Empire. It is a risky discussion I wouldn't be proud of make the call." Said Mothma staring at the holo projector. "The Helghast maybe unpredictable and lets hope they could be diplomatic to us in the future."

"At least they are less warmongering," stated Bail"Let hope we can endure but this galaxy will blow."

"Sorry to bother the two of you. "said a rebel officer who walked in "You have an urgent contract waiting to speak to you."

"Who?" Asked Bail and Mothma's eye widen with curiously.

"A Helghast sir. Unknown"

Deep down in both of the rebel leaders knew in their hearts that there was something dangerous in the Helghast. A storm was gathering between the three fractions.

* * *

 **Coruscant**

 **Coreworlds**

 **Imperial Palace**

Emperor Sidious sat on his throne alone reading reports from Director Krennic on the progress of the superlaser. His simile faded when the force was shaking. He could feel the force trembling again with a sense of fear of something return to the galaxy. He used his foresight to reach out to the force. He closed his yellow eyes and connected with the force. He scanned the millions of souls living in Coruscant and the trillions across the galaxy for this disturbance. Feeling their minds and their lives ahead.

Sidious tried to search for the rupture in the force, something was happening and something was consuming but the rupture wasn't from the light/the dark. Only to find nothing, he reaches out again and it felt nothing but shadows and the presence felt devoid of the force.

Then the mental bells of warning sound in full effect as Sidious went deeper into the force. All he could see was something coming from the Outer Rim and Wild Space, an embalm of a burning flamed triad stood proudly as it presents it's distortion in the middle of the force setting off changes and turmoil in the force. It was feeding on the force.

Sidious growled in annoyance as he came close to the symbol and the symbol distorted into a mist revealing a different agenda. A vision came infront of him to see the future. Only in hell. Sidious only watch as the vision of entire worlds burning in hell with demonic masked humanoids marching with burning eyes holding the flags of a flaming triad. The galaxy covered with blanket of shadows , consuming all life and the demon man turned to faced Sidious as a wave of black smoke slowly clouded his foresight.

 **"The Banished had returned."** It says as the storm of darkness swept his essence away.

Sidious gasped as he opened his eyes in his throne and chambers. His fist squeezed tight and his eyes flared with anger. He will not stand for this , something was invading the outer rim believing their galaxy is there for the taking and he will not let this ancient race take their place in his galaxy. Not like this when he was in control of the trillions across the galaxy. The Empire must be ready to face the storm.

"Get me Lord Vader, Grand Admiral Thrawn and Grand Moff Takin immediately." The emperor ordered on com link on his throne arm to contact his servant.

"I sense a storm coming," Sidous muttered to himself.


	7. Chapter 4: Fireteam Shadow

**Chapter 4: Fireteam Shadow**

The space over the sparkled sea of black and countless stars was somewhat cold and unforgiving in the unbreathable atmosphere than the pollution from the Helghast factories clouded the skies of Helghan. The stars stood quietly as the grave in the galaxy, for decades there were histories of wars fought across planets , systems and around the galaxy. Now the gathering storms of war were brewing for conflict unforgiving and ruthless.

Alec glazed at the stars at the view port with awe , he and his family sail across the galaxy watching the stars and the wonders of space but that time has pass. Alec may love his family and his love for Helghan was greater than anyone else in the galaxy. His father trusted him to lend Helghast Empire to glory but Alec has no intention of leading a large number of troops into battle instead as a special force unit, targeting the main arteries of the Imperial War Machine and their core of the Empire hoping to make the Empire bleed in and out. He refuses to fight for glory but in the name of freedom for those suffered under the Empire. His role in the war was much bigger than ever

It was the new race that sacrifices their humanity for power and strength while Helghast people dream of their ultimate revenge against those who wronged them in the first place. Their hatred remains the same after countless decades of isolation and how far they would go to get justice and vengeance for the years they suffered.

Of course, the newly evolved race would shock the galaxy of their arrival however they were designed for chaos. The struggle to spread the ideals of the Helghast triad would take decades to spread across the galaxy for all people to know the Helghast Triad and it's people not to force them to learn or enslaved them by joining their cause.

He and his team settle themselves on the barracks designed for special forces. The barracks were 8 beds , a table with some chairs, couch with a flat screen on the wall and a row of lockers. Alec took his eyes away from the viewport as he observed his team in the room

Tekla Metze the team's sniper she laid on her bunk with her hand over her sniper rifle, sleeping soundly and her gear was her side. About her, she and her family lived the slums of Helghan struggling to make ends needs until her entire district was 'transfer' along with her family to another farming colony of another planet. Only to learn they along the thousands were giving farming jobs to grow food for Helghan. Tekla worked her way through the farms to pay for her tuition to the Radec Academy and trained as an elite sniper. Her gift in marksmanship and precision captured the attention of the special force division and Tekla was promoted to lieutenant for it

Ketra Salem or nickname the blade was one of Alec's childhood friends , he and Ketra trained under the eyes of the Shadow Creed. Ketra was once an orphan on Helghan living in the slums until she discovered she was gifted in the Colonial Guard was able to capture her for execution for attempting to steal from an armoury But saved by an officer who recognized her gift when she was taken custody into the Shadow Creed. She was trained in Jar'kai combat and an assassin knows for ruthless, aggressive and blood was sitting near a table looking at the blade coating of her knife slipping a cup of caff.

Aiden Blisk or Rookie was next to Ketra working on his drone with both hands on power tools buzzing and clipping. Aiden Blisk was a hacker and technician in Drones and vehicles. He was a cadet at the Race Academy training to be a soldier but Blisk didn't want to follow the footsteps like his father or mother, he wants to be an engineer. He found his passion in hacking and drone modification. During his time at the academy , he was saved from a beating from his fellow cadets then he meet Alec as he stopped them. They both became loyal friends until was able to get Aiden to gain access to hardware and technology as a field engineer now expert drone technician or hacker Now they both serving on Fireteam Shadow.

A big hulk of muscles stripping his LMG on another bunk fixing and adjusting the gun from the inside out. His gear was stashed in his locker next to his bunk bed. A dozen thermal to frag grenades on the table too. He was in Commando Gear and fatigues and a face rag on his neck. Eli Gruder was a natural born weapon expert and has an interest in foreign technology and history. Even natural born strength from enhanced genes combined with superiority and fanatic devotion to Helghan. Eli was the muscle of the team for his trigger-happy LMG and rocket launchers. His father served in the Marine Corps of Helghan served and fought in the Black Sun Wars and Hutt Insurgency.

His best friend Akeel Kotch a force sensitive shadow warrior from the shadow creed, Akeel and Alec were like brothers to each other, loyal to each other even their friends and trained together under both the shadow creed and the radec academy. Akeel was the son of Salen Kotch , a well known Navy admiral for developing new navy tactics and combat strategies. Akeel was skilled in form IV, tactical and always fast on his feet however he was Alec's second in command and even display sarcasm. Akeel displayed his calm tendencies when comes to anger. Akeel was on the couch watching the tv screen on the wall on the galactic news

The Mandalorian next to Akeel watching the news too; their demolition expert and the bitch of fire Topaz Meterac. Topaz was sitting on her bed fixing her armour and listening to music. Born under the foot of the most feared Helghast Generals was General Airam Meterac ; Her father was a vile sadist, cruel and bloodthirsty man feared by most of the Helghast military for his reputation in dealing with 'prisoners'. However, her father was married to a female Mandalorian when he found her in the outer rim during a military operation against pirates then fall in love with her. Sharing her father's traits of being ruthless, coldly calculating, cunning and a sadist when comes to fire. But Akeel hated her due to a rivalry during their time at the academy even kicking his ass hard. Topaz loved fire and it gives her the pleasure of seeing her enemies burn. Alec would have to keep an eye on her for being a loose cannon. Her mother came from a splinter Mandalorian clan who joined the Helghast Empire a long time ago.

Last of his team was the medic Dirk Lenta , his gas mask was resting on the bed side while Dirk was rerunning through his kit and his gear twice in one of the lockers. He pulled out a book from his bag before returning to his bed. Little about Dirk was he was the son of Joseph Lenta head of the Third Army or the Black Legion. He wants to study medicine not as a gear in the Helghast War Machine much to his father's dismay. Threaten by his father for disownment, Dirk's natural born talents in the medical field provide to be useful as a sign of his loyalty to Helghan dispute his father's views. Dirk was a biochemical expert, he had a short customized SMG into a needle blaster, darts like ammunition coated with nerve killing toxics and poisoned gas grenades.

"Oh boss." Called out Eli to Alec "Standing there all day , wondering the plans going to be when we are the first to be on the ground?"

"I have some ears on command. They said they had eyes on a backwater world Lothal." Answered Alec turning to Eli. " Command is planning to take Lothal according to the Empire Lothal was special for its immeasurable strategic value. That's all I know and the Empire had trouble dealing with a rebel cell."

" At least these rebels had the balls to kick ass." Chucked Eli patting his LMG. "But I got a twisty feeling that the Imperials got tricks up their selves. But they had no idea we are coming."

"To deliver the hammer on them." Said Akeel as he flips another channel on the screen. "We got the element of surprise at least and Lothal had hundreds of imperials there not to mention 3 dozen hundred bucket heads."

Akeel chuckled lightly "Helghan will never fold to the Empire. Alec you do really hate these Imp pricks for what they do to others right."

"Yeah, I know." Said Alec "We all know what they do to others and we don't really want to know what they do. Besides we be the first boots on the ground." Glancing at Tekla ,Topaz and Akeel. "We got lots of bucket heads to kill."

"Please spare me the hippy Imperial BS, you know every dumbass listen to Empire propaganda every day which makes them so stupid thinking the Empire is invisible." Called out Airden from his work only to greet with a wave of yeahs echoed around the room. "The Emperor out there is telling people to this shit or not. People just don't give a shit about their emperor king pig." Dirk grumbled with a sneer on his face as he sat there on his bunk reading. "Yeah !" He called out.

"Oh Topaz, let bet you can kill a hundred bucket heads by the end of the week." Call out Akeel. "Drinks are on you!"

"Really ?" Sneered Topaz " I doubt you can burn a hundred bucket heads in one minute. Remember the last time you kick my ass, let redo that shit again." Punching her fist into her palm " Or you can suck my dick."

"You are so on." Growled Akeel happily as Topaz and he traded the first punch. Until the intercom on the wall came speaking. The entire squad paused and listen

"Commander Alec and Fireteam Shadow report to command ops now."

"That is us!" Cheered Eli "We are the first boots on the ground."

"Surprising! Surprising!" Called out Dirk " First one to the command centre is a dead man. Jumping on their feet and Alec and the rest of the team hurried out of the barrack into the hallway passing numerous sailors , marines and droids to the bridge.

General Fillion in the Command Ops stood infant around holo table display images of holo files, maps and targets of both installations and ranking imperial Commanders.

A dozen personal working on terminals screens in the circle Dom room. Alec and his team filled into the centre ops where multiple Spec-op soldiers , commandos and Elite troops present in the room plus the infantrymen and women from the 233th mobile infantry from the Second Army.

General Fillion a man in his 30s , with an older wicked face with a tube in his nostril and dress in a military outfit and trench coat with a bald head. He had a sidearm in his belt plus thin chest armour and a tablet in his hands. The commander of the special warfare legion address the troops. Alec and his team along with the Helghast special forces saluted the general.

" Gentlemen and ladies of the special division, today Helghan comes to the galaxy to take their rightful place as the master race." He announced only to meet a roar of cheers across the room. "We will take the fight against the empire on this day."

A map of Lothal displayed infront of them. "Lothal will be the first for the taking as our staging grounds. Lothal has been oppressed by the imperials for years and now we take it on behalf of Helghan. Lothal may be a backwater world but rich in resource and this will be our first stronghold."

The general placed around the map.

"In three days , the fleet will liberate the Lothal system , before they can do objectives are to take out the head of the city. We will not be attacking Lothal head on but we will bleed the imperials in and out." A holomap labelling the outline and the holographic real-time map of Lothal's capital with a dome-like structure in the middle.

" Our operatives on the ground had provided intel on enemy AA positions, power generators, and Imperial troop installations along defences chock points." The general paused and continued. " Eliminate the enemy's defences fortifications and we cut the head off the capital the same time while the main force will take the capital."

Another holo screen of a woman in an imperial uniform with black hair and cruel blue eyes

"Governor Pynce , the imperial governor of this capital is our target but I issue a kill on site when you encounter this imperial." Said the general with venom in his tone.

Alec raised his hand up. "When all due respect sir, I suspected Governor Pynce has valuable information about the Empire."

"Get to the point son of visari." Asked General Fillion.

"You need her , Lothal and she has critical information on other high ranking moff or commanders in the Imperial High Command. It my intention of making the Empire bleed from the inside out." Said Alec seriously. "Eliminating her would be for nothing."

"Very well then, she's your target." said the General. "Operation First storm will be commenced." Turning to the map , "this is the centre of Imperial operations in the capital with strong Imperial presence."

"Stage 1, Fireteams and 173th spec warfare force company supported by the 233th infantry regiment will quietly deployed on Lothal." Said, Fillion, as the holoscreen shows troop movement dropping on the surface of Lothal.

"Stage 2, Kill teams and assault groups will be formed and take out communication relay to the city power generations. We take control of the power grid allowing Fireteam shadow to slip into the capital undetected. While the other teams and air support will weaken Imperial defences around the city perimeter leaving the imperials in a state of disarray. "

Targets highlighted airfields, turbo laser towers and power grids around lothal in red.

"Stage 3, The Main Force will arrive and take the capital by the next sunset. Same time Fireteam shadow cut the head off the Imperial stronghold."

Fillion glanced at the troops presented before smiling "You are first men and women of Helghan to step foot in the turf of the Empire. You will know no surrender, we are the first spark that will lit the fire that will burn the Empire to the ground."

Raising a fist in the air. "For Helghan."

The special warfare troopers and commandos raised their fists and shouted: "For Helghan."

"Prepare yourself, we are the first spark of Helghan."

Operation First Storm was a green light. The first major operation in the galactic history and the first spark of war that will shake the galaxy. The Helghast had finally returned from millions of years of isolation.

Alec and his team hurried back to the barracks to pick up their war gear. Alec checked his armour, lightsaber and assault rifle plus laser pistol before strapping on his wolf helmet last he pulls his hood on.

Teeka placed her leg armour on her legs before pulling the pin from her sniper rifle and ammo then she masked herself with hood and mask on. Akeel strapped his blade into his hostler before checking his lightsaber and placed his rifle on the back before putting on his face guard materializing his eyes with visors.

Ketra placed her throwing knives into her chest armour plus checking her ammunition magazines on her hips and packs. Her swords were behind her back and her gear with her armour at the ready.

Akeel pulls his hold on then his gas mask before strapping into his body armour, checking his dark saber for defects then placed his blade on his hostellers on his chest. His mask visor active with crimson red as he turned to his best friend. He tapped on the gadget on his wrist.

Eli had his fatigues on, wearing his vest armour with plating protections with ammo belts in a cross. His backpack of an ammo pack plus a power cylinder in the bottom. He grabbed the Heavy gun from the locker. His face mask interacted and ready for the fight.

Blisk, on the other hand, was at his bunk putting his tools in his unitary belt before strapping on his tactical vest , wore his backpack on his shoulders with the SMG hugging on the backpack. He then active his drone on the table as it hover in mid-air.

Topaz placed her helmet over the head, checking her blaster wrist power up the weapon, place frag grenades, explosive detonator and IEDs in her webbing, jetpack with a missile on her back plus the flame heavy pistol in her hand. Cracking her knuckles while she chanted a pray to herself.

Dirk grabbed his backpack with a medic kit underneath before active his wrist tablet. He has begun to place batca pads or canisters in his side poach then some corrosive ammunition last poison gas grenades, A battle grenade launcher pistol in his hosteller plus his needle-like short helghast SMG that fire specialized bullets filled with corrosive poison enough to kill a single person or eat through vehicle armour plating. That kind of acid is found in native Helghan only a few were allowed to use it.

Fireteam shadow hurried to the hanger with Alec leading the way with their crimson eyes burning with rage. Let the war begun.


	8. Chapter 5: Liberation of Lothal

**Chapter 5 : The Liberation of Lothal**

 **Lothal**

 **3 km away from Lothal Capital**

An overlord drop ship emerged from camo mode as the ship touch down in an open field of rock formations mixed in the plains. Out came the dropship was fire team shadow and Alec himself.

Dozens of Helghast troopers and commandos everywhere doing operations, moving supplies and watching the monitors on tables. Sentries making their patrol rounds around the canyon and the open field. Three Helghast APCs were hidden in the shadows of the cave along with a Helghast hover tank. Vehicles covered with camouflage nest standing on the sides

A team of engineers making final prepares on a squadron of ATACs on the landing pads. A repulsor truck (A German ww2 half-track with repulser engine thruster panels) with a mounted turret on the front and back speed past a group of walking soldiers.

A trio of officers realizing updates from sniper nest and sentries along with contracts from the capital of Lothal. For two weeks, Helghast troops massing in the plain ready to take the capital by force with more troops and supplies being smuggled in every night.

Alec and the rest of the team along with a platoon of light soldiers and regular infantrymen along with divisions of special forces commandos gathering at the staging area inside the cave used as a command centre.

Maps, radios and holo terminals around the cave outline details of troop movement, radio comms and strengths along with a staff of Helghast operatives and officers manning their stations. One of the consoles showcases a full map of the city of Lothal.

"We realize word that the fleet is on it way to Lothal, we will have to weaken the imperial defences for our surface force to land. The invasion force will arrive in 3 hours." Said the officer pointing at the capital of Lothal.

"The Imperials will have checkpoints to patrols so be on guard at all times. We have divisions at all corners ready to attack."

"Fireteam Shadow and a squadron will take on the imperial high command on Lothal. On his signal, all our platoons will go on the offensive as one" Added another officer. "Helghan is depending on us to take Lothal."

The officer turned to the rest of the troops. "Forget all the vile actions of the imperials, they started this war but in the name of Helghan I promise you that we will finish it."

"We will yank all the imperials down on their knees as they go round eyes of the first Helghast ship land on their doorstep." Boomed the officer. "Glory to Helghan to first and only! When you see the imperials! KILL THEM ALL! MOVE OUT!"

Alec and his team active their helmets with visors and eyepiece growling red.

 **Imperial Airfield**

An airfield filled with a dozen tie fighters and a gunship, a pilot barracks and a control tower along with a squadron of patrolling stormtroopers.

Pairs of troopers patrolled around the fighters during the nighttime, troopers patrolled in the same route keeping their eyes open for any signs of trouble while a AT-PT walking around the perimeter.

An imperial officer holding a cup of caf walking down the stairs connect to the control tower enjoying the drink as he walked towards two troopers standing next to a Tie fighter. The imperials glanced around at the plains for a moment than looking at the stars.

"Heard there were dozen meteor showers last week." Said the trooper to his partner.

"Yeah, I was there." Added the second trooper."Then hear there were dozen rebel actives in the other sector."

The officer standing there took another slip, heard a thump beside him was a body of an officer and then a shot came from nowhere; struck the cup and the officer at the same time as the officer jerk backwards from an unknown force.

Then two troopers next to the officer went down immediately like rag dolls. Their bodies oozing with blood as the imperials draw the weapons to scan for the enemy rushing to the scene. Four troopers were cut down by gunfire.

The trooper raised his blaster then his eye exploded in a show of blood and bits. Two figures in helghast armour with hoods covered their helmets appeared out of nowhere fired on the Imperials. Alec and Akeel rained fire with their assault rifles. The two exchange rolls and slides to cover as they took out stormtrooper after stormtrooper.

A trooper rushing out of the barracks but quickly slash into the throat by a blade as a figure in red and black armour decloak beside a squad of troopers who were caught off guard. Drawing her blades, Ketra twist, kick and stabbed her way through a rushing line of troopers with extreme precision and speed. With her energy shields flicking, Ketra leap and threw two blades into the skulls of two stormtroopers. Using the force to pick up two blaster rifles on the ground, firing duel wield blasters into a pair of troopers trying to open fire on her teammates.

Meanwhile, another three Helghast spiriting for the gunship, as the guards were distracted by the intruders. A hulking commando with the LMG mowing down troopers as shell casings flying. Laughing out loud. "Come and get some you fascist imperial pigs!" Shouted out Eli turning his LMG as he blazes down an officer who tried to raised his pistol. The Officer jerk backward as he smashes into the Wing of the fighter, his uniform stain with blood and Swiss chest holes smoking with his eyes widen with horror.

Aiden and Dirk both rushed towards the patrol transport as the pilot attempted to get into the transport. His drone blast down the pilot allowing the two Helghasts to open the transport hatch slide doors. Dirk stay on guard while Aiden has begun to hack the transport controls. Dirk firing his carbine at an E web gunner shooting him in the head. Then an officer right into the shoulder.

The officer yep with pain as the bullet entered his shoulder as he dropped behind the container then the officer's mouth chock out foam as the toxics wrecking havoc in his body then collapsed on his back and twist with agony.

Tekla on her stomach firing round after round from her sniper rifle providing covering fire for the two from a hill. In her scope is a stormtrooper commander before having his brains blow out.

Stormtroopers returned fire as the other Helghast took cover. An AT DP came marching to intercept Alec and Akeel with its cannon charged at ready.

Alec and Akeel rolled to cover as the laser cannon blasted a parked TIE fighter before the AT DP turned its gun on the Helghast pair. The legs exploded in a fireball sending the walker to the ground leaving it incapacitated.

Topaz hollowed with glee at the sight of her handiwork before looking for more targets to blow up. Flying her jetpack, She leaped on top a troop transport speeding toward the helghasts, she primed an incendiary grenade and opened the hatch on the roof at the same time dropping the grenade before closing the hatch

Panic shouts from the transport then the transport inside catches in a heap of flames. Screams heard inside being burned alive. A flaming trooper crawled from the transport hatch before collapsing in a coat of flames as the transport burned from the inside.

The last trooper was killed with a saber in his chest. More Helghast infantry and vehicles came rushing from the plains to take control of the tower and airfield. Repulsor trucks speeding with reinforcements with their repulser panel engines followed by tanks and mechs.

The patrol transport power came on and the patrol ship was active, Aiden cheered as the cockpit came to life. "Hey Dirk, it works!" Called out Aiden from the cockpit of the transport. Dirk let out a whoop. "Oh boss! We got a ride to the capital. Try not to crash the ship please."

"All we need to know but the fight is not over yet," said Alec to a commanding officer. "Team fall in and commander you are in charge."

"Sir yes sir, we were going to a different position at the capital now."

"This fire-team shadow, airfield secured." Report the Helghast leader in his tac/coms in his helmet. "We highjack a transport and preparing to infiltrate imperial high command. We are going to cut the head off the snake."

The rest of the team ran into the transport along with a few commandos , as the patrol transport lifted from thairfieldld in the hands of the Helghast and flew across the lethal fields toward the city.

"This is our moment, for my father and the fatherland of Helghan. We are the spark that will light the fire will burn the empire to the ground."

Meanwhile, the Helghasts were scattered around the capital laying low as they were ready to storm the capital. Helghast soldiers moving across the sewers and taking positions at the storm drains and sewer pits ready to emerge from underground. Eyepieces growling red with rage.

A squad of helghast marines had their eyes on an AT DP standing infront of a check point in the street. A helghast support trooper lower his rocket launcher at the walker as the rest of the troops hid beside the street alley.

A dozen helghast light tanks, repulsor trucks and hover tanks gathering infront of the highway from the tall grass ready to unleash their wraith on the empire. An artillery APC locked down it's position as its missile launcher tit up for firing solutions.

ATACs were active and await for the green light to attack. Meanwhi,le the Hellblade was in the sky ready to declock and it's artillery guns level at imperial positions.

A team of soldiers finished clearing out an anti air station before deactivating the turbo laser towers.

The Imperials would known't the helghast were bring the hammer on Lothal. They will have the taste of helghast blitzkrieg.

The patrol ship flew overhead of the city towards the dome like structure in the heart of the capital.

"You ready to do this?" Said Ketra "Let do it and cut that bitch governor's head off."

"They took our birth right in the name of the force and it is time to take back what is ours Alec." Said Akeel to his brother in arm.

Alec smiled at his team before he tap on his console pad on his wrist and he gave the order to attack. Hell broke loose.

* * *

 **Iothal Capital**

 **Imperial command centre**

 **Imperial Headquarter Dome**

Governor Pynce wasn't in a happy mood when a panicking officer woke her in the night with disturbing reports of sights of red eye monsters across Lothal. In her imperial dress uniform as she marched down to the command centre. "What is going on?" She hollowed with outrage. Marching down the stairs.

"We are under attack by rebels." Protest the officer next to her. "With weapons , vehicles we never seen. This time in huge numbers and coordination we never seen."

"Get our troops in the air and engage hostiles then you idiot." Growled Pryce. "All of them those rebels are going to regret in this chaos."

A squadron Tie fighters exiting the hangers to join the battle.

Two stormtroopers behind her as the governor stood infant of the blast doors. Imperial officers and other control staff running operations. A trio of officers stood infant of a holo terminal with the digital outline of the city. Red dots indicate enemy troops of unknown assault imperial positions across location. Too much red.

She heard chatter in the imperial channels; channels filled with panic, gunfire, explosion and screams for help. But the governor had no idea, that imperials stationed across the city were fighting for very their lives. Officers glanced at her with grim and depressed looks on their faces.

"This is checkpoint KO2-3, we are under attack!"

"Oh my god they got-aaaah!"

"We need reinforcements now! Where is air support?"

"My legs ! I can't feel my legs ! NO!"

"They got amor! They have tanks! "

"This is TK090, they kill the commanding officer- bang!"

"When did they use slug throwers!"

"This is walker 109, requesting reinforcements we are under attack!"

Annoyed , the governor fired her blaster pistol into the communication terminal as she marched to the viewport. "Get the ships from orbit to rain bombardment on the rebels." She order as she glanced at the city bellow. She could see explosions, tracers and gunfire echoing across the streets. The road filled with soldiers in mysterious combat gear, weapons and disturbing glowing red eyes as mask.

"We lost contract with all of our ships in orbit!" Protest the nervous officer. "They are gone!"

Pyrnce frowned and roared "What do you mean they are gone? Is the shield up?"

"Then get our turbo lasers in firing range!"

Down at the shield control room, a helghast spec-op insurgent in hoodie and army gear ( Black Hand Operative from Killzone shadow fall) fired an energy pistol into head of a imperial technician. He turned to his squad standing in the control room as they shut off the power to the shields with bodies of imperials.

"The shield is down and communications have been block. Send the fleet." Reported the Insurgent from his tac/coms. His red eye piece shinned.

Meanwhile in the streets of Lothal as the battle rage on. People inside their home neither flee or hid down in the basement as the fighting continues.

Helghast infantrymen support by amor and artillery moving up across the streets . ATACs and Overlord drops provided suppressive fire while Talon strike fighters and Tie fighters emerged in various dogfights in the skies.

AA artillery firing 60mm of lead in the skies cutting down Tie fighter after Tie fighter as they support the helghast starfighters on the dropping off wave after wave of soldiers on the ground.

Drop pods were unleashed from the bellies the Helghast troop transport carriers. Drop pods crushed into open alleys, streets and on top of troopers. A drop pod smash into the ground as the hatch open stepping out 6 helghast assault soldiers.

Stormtrooper TK-89 cursed as he fired a burst of blaster laser from his cover of a durasteel barricade. He found himself and the other troopers fighting for their lives against an unknown foe. They thought they were fighting rebels and normally rebels lack the firepower to fight against the might of the Empire but when did the rebels start using slug throwers now. He saw his entire squad cut down like flies and even Trooper TK-87 had his head blow off in a gore of blood and meat. His commanding officer laid dead in his pool of blood.

He saw soldiers in black combat gear with assault rifles wearing these disturbing gas mask charging into battle with guns blazing. Fighting with savage , the imperials never seen. Slugthrowers and unknown firepower providing to be devastating, what he and the troopers had were completely shitty plastiod amor and crappy blasters. He and the survivors were force to flee for their lives.

He look at the skies as he ran as hammer head like ships appearing from the skies with size and design he never seen.

A orange tracers, energy streams to missiles blazing across streets cutting down imperial walkers and troopers across the city. The helghasts had snipers and heavy weapon troopers thinning out the infantry and light vehicles. At the same time, Helghast transport ships and cruisers appearing from skies raining missiles and dropships.

Hundreds of fresh Helghast troops charging across the streets with savage war cries towards the imperial dome followed by tanks, APCs and walkers. Heavy Hover tanks to Hammer head tanks blasting AT-STs to combat assault tanks head on. Tanks fired shells and missiles in a volley.

ATACs wrecking havoc on the imperial defences as they rapidly buzzed with speed and agile. ATACs fired a wave of plasma missiles into the legs of the AT ATs blasting helghast troops and amor on the ground.

A Helghast cruiser fired a volley of rockets into an advancing AT AT , destroying the walker for good. A helghast cruiser landed outside the city and unloading it's troops to support the assault on Lothal. Command warned the infantry not to harm civilians or ravage the entire city and there will be execution will take place if those orders are not followed.

"Governor, we must we still change , the world is lost." Plead a officer. "We need to warn the emperor about this new enemy."

"I will not be defeated !" Roared the Governor grabbing the collar of the officer "In the name of the Empire. We will fight to last to the -then her sentence was cut off as the glass window shattered above her. The Officers were take out quickly as mysterious figures of 7 came landing on their feet with weapons blazing. A mask humanoid of a female threw two knifes into the necks of the stormtroopers standing on good.

The lead figure in greyish body armour with a combat helmet and facemark with red glowing eyes plus shoulder plate amor with a wolf and saber symbol with the dark saver slashed Pynce's hand off as she tried to aim at him. Hack the hand off.

Pynce screamed in pain as the female humanoid tackled her to the ground with a blaster placed on her head. Another gas mask humanoid with a medic insignia smashed a needle pen into her neck and next then then the governor eyes close into darkness.

Alec deactivated his saber as his team finished securing the control room."All clear." He called to his team as the imperials were on the ground defeated for good.

"I so want to cut the bitch's head off." Said Ketra as her eyes were on the governor. Dirk chuckled and punch her shoulder gently. "Helghan command need her and the more easier this war gets when we punch the information out of her."

He , Eli and Akeel walked up to the console to see the completion of the taking of Lothal as Aiden hack the controls of the garrison allow the doors to open. Tekla and Topaz along with Ketra followed Alec's group along with Aiden.

Doors to the garrison opened as an Sta hammerhead tank rumbled through in followed by hordes of Helghast soldiers as they enter the garrison. He and his team step outside the platform to see Helghast ships emerged from the night and landing across Lothal.

The battle of Lothal was over and the Imperials defeated , prisoners taken and the garrison under control of the helgahst.

"With Lothal in our hands, our reign will spread across the galaxy and the Empire will burn to the ground." Said Alec as he deactivated his mask. "Darth Vader, The Emperor and the Rebellion can't not forestall the march of the Helghast."

Now Lothal was in the hands of the Helghast.

 **4 Hours after take of Lothal**

Helghast soldiers of the 233th mobile infantry division along with 156th regiment and 34th armour battalion stood attention infront of the garrison door steps. Thousands of people of Lothal were standing outside to witness their unexpected liberation of those mysterious gas masked soldiers. They had no idea that these soldiers brought an end to imperial rule over lothal. All of them just came out of their homes after hiding in the basements.

They all watch the rally with grim looks on their faces as they wonder their fate would be of their world and the aftermath of their liberation

Alec and the rest of the team stood infront of the troops on a platform, Alec raised his arm in the air straight as a massive Helghast banner unfurl with the iconic triad in black.

"Hail Victory !" Alec and his team roared.

"Hail Helghan!" Roared the helghast as they salute the flag.


End file.
